Living Life
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: This story begins 6 years before Joe dies. He meets a girl who happens to be a soldier and falls in love. This is my take on Joe and the rest of the family. It is mainly focused around Joe and Alexis (OC), but there is plenty of the other character too. R&R chapter 15 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is life with the Reagan's before Joe dies. This takes places six years prior. **_

_**POV: Joe**_

My partner and I had been sitting on this guy's house for over two hours. We were waiting for any indication that our suspect was home so we could go in, serve the warrant, arrest the scumbag, and go about the rest of our day, which meant making it on time for family dinner. Jamie was going to be back from Harvard for a few days so a family game of football was going to be happening and I was not going to miss kicking Danny's butt if I could help it.

My partner looked over at me, "Joe why don't you go grab us some coffee's?" He mentioned as he took out some cash. There's a coffee shop less than a block from here.

I raised my brow at him, "That would be breaking protocol though?"

He smirked, "Yeah that is right, but we are going to be here for at least another few hours, plus I don't trust anyone from the tactical to get my order right." Johnny knew his partner didn't really care for things like protocol and neither did he.

That was my partner for ya. Johnny Myers had a coffee order almost, if not more complicated than any girl I knew. I took the cash from his hand and told him I'd be back in 15.

I walked the half block to the coffee shop and got in line to wait. It was a pretty long line, which was usual for this time of day. In front of me I couldn't help but notice this girl. She was dressed in military cameo and was totally smoking hot. She had brunette hair with subtle highlights all put up in a neat bun. I had to have the biggest grin plastered on my face. Next thing I know is I accidentally on purpose drop my phone in an attempt to get her attention.

I am grateful that it does the trick because she reached down to help me pick it up. I apologize and give her a smile. "Joe Reagan." I introduced myself and extended my hand.

"Alexis Curatola." She replied and took my hand. "It is nice to meet you detective." She added. I realized that my jacket wasn't entirely covering my badge.

The line was moving as we were talking. She ordered her not to complicated mocha with no whip then moved to the side to wait for her drink.

I ordered my iced coffee and my partner's coffee with skim milk, three sugar, half pump of foam, 2 pumps of caramel, and no whip then went over to wait next to her.

She stated, "You or your partner have some coffee order."

I could tell she was almost about to laugh but tried not to. Most likely waiting to see if it was my order.

"My partner does have some strange coffee order. Took me three months to get it right." I admitted with a small laugh as she joined in laughing as well.

They called her coffee and she went to grab it along with one of the heat insulators.

She waved but I stopped her. "I want to get to know you. May I take you out sometime Alexis." I purposely left the question open ended so she didn't think I was too rushed or eager.

"Yes." Alexis agreed as she took out a card and handed it to me. I pocketed it quickly. "Call me sometime Joe." She mentioned.

And with that she walked out got in the armored car that was parked out front and I went to get the coffee's and returned to my partner in our car.

Johnny glanced at me, "Who's the girl that has you all smiley?" He asked as I gave him the coffee.

Like always I pretended to play dumb and it works for all of half a second, "What do you mean?" It was no secret to my partner that several of the times I have gone on a coffee run or food run I have met a pretty lady.

Just then we saw our suspects blue Camry pull into a space outside the apartments. Johnny picked up the radio; "We have eyes on the guy." I loved it when they were dumb.

Both of us get out of the car and draw our weapons. We surround the car before the suspect exited. I slam a piece of paper up against the window for him to read and weep.

Next thing I yank the door open and aggressively pull him from the car. "Marcus Del Cruz. You are under arrest for failure to show up to court. Just turned three years into eight."

Johnny came around to my side of the car, pinned him against the car and placed the cuffs on. He then frisked him before Johnny led the guy back over to our car.

I got back in the car and waited for my partner to do the same. He nodded his head, "Another one off the streets."

We both picked up our coffee cups and clinked them together. This was our routine, every time we got one. I began to drive and Johnny questioned me, "So seriously dude what is her name?"

"Alexis." I stated as I gave in. Clearly I don't give him much of a fight. "I'm going to give her a call later. Ask her out for dinner."

Johnny and I got back to the 34 precinct and we booked this guy, and then put him in the cage. We were gathering our things up from our desks to head out when my partner began to speak.

Johnny mentioned, "Enjoy your family dinner."

"I will. Make sure you wife remembers what your pretty face looks like." I replied to him.

And with that we parted ways. I got in my car. I took out the card of the coffee shop girl had handed me. She was still on my mind. Marines. Staff Sergeant Alexis Curatola is what the card read.

I dialed the number just a bit nervous. On the second ring I heard her voice answer, "Staff Sergeant Curatola."

"Hi it's uh Joe from the coffee shop. Just figured I would give you a call." I began. I was totally rambling but I tried to keep it cool.

"It is great to hear from you so soon. So detective how can I help you." Alexis replied spunky.

"Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow at 8." I mentioned hoping she would say yes.

I could hear her flipping through some sort of book. Probably her schedule just to be sure she was free of meetings and other things. "I'll text you where to pick me up." She replied.

"See you then Alexis." I smiled and we both hung up. I couldn't resist doing a fist bump in the air. I then drove towards my dad's house. Everyone's cars were already there, so clearly I was late. I parked my car and strutted into the house through the side door, which lead to the kitchen. In my hand I held a plate of brownies, which Johnny's wife baked every week. She did spoil me just a little.

I set the plate down on the table. "Hey guys." I said as I tried to pretend like I wasn't late like usual.

Danny was the first to comment, "Even I'm on time dude. But when my team kicks your butt at football later all will be forgiven."

"If you must know we finally got this guy that for some forsaken reason was given bail and has been evading arrest for three months." I began to rant. "Pass the potatoes."

Erin raised her eyebrows, "And what has you all perky?" She questioned and tried to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't know sis let me think. Oh that's right Jamie and I here are going to crush you and Danny at football and I met some hot girl today going out with her tomorrow. Could I get the carrots counselor?" I mentioned in one overloaded comment.

Jamie smiled, "Well I bet she's nice."

Linda added, "I think it's time for dessert." She got up and went to get some bowls and ice cream from the kitchen.

"Anyways sis where is Jack?" I questioned trying to get the conversation off my love life or lack there if as of recently.

"Away helping on a case in Boston." She stated not looking up. Something was up there.

Jamie mentioned, "I think it is time we got this game started."

I got up as well, "We get Sean and Jack. You guys get Linda and Nikki."

Danny argued, "You are stealing my kids."

I shrugged my shoulders as I stole the ball from Danny and headed outside along with the others.

**A/N: I hope you review and let me know what you think. I know this is something different.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**POV: Joe**_

I had arrived at the 34 precinct rather early that morning and was attempting to catch up on the paperwork from the weekend. My partner and I had served seven warrants the past weekend. I had a date tonight with one of if not the hottest girl I had ever met.

Johnny came into the squad room and took a seat across from me as he set down his iPod that he had been listening to. He gave me a confused look. I just shook my head. He acted like I've never done paperwork before. I always did the paperwork.

Johnny questioned me, "What bet did you lose last night at family dinner?" He was giving me an intense look as he tried to get me to budge.

"It is nice to see you too." I replied not getting into what he just said. Like I was going to fold that easy.

"For real man?" Johnny persisted as he tapped his fingers.

I rolled my eyes at him. Okay so the poker game was over. "I want to get out of here early tonight. I happen to have a date and don't want to be late. I kind of like this girl. Don't want to give her an excuse to ditch because detective work keeps me too busy."

He raised his hand for a hive five and I returned it of course. "So is it coffee shop girl or diner girl?"

I gave a fake laugh at the way he said it. "Coffee shop girl. Diner girl was history weeks ago." I couldn't even remember diner girls name by the time I went on the one date with her.

"This is what the fifth or sixth time you have been out with her. Must mean it's not just another fling. Good for ya man." Johnny added seriously. He liked to see his partner happy. It was a rare occasion lately too ever since his mom passed.

"Yeah Alexis is badass. Oh by the way can I borrow your truck tonight?" I asked nonchalantly.

Johnny looked like he pretended to ponder the question then replied, "Yeah just gas it up when you return it. Last time the tank was almost empty." I knew he would say yes.

I shrugged my shoulders like I knew nothing about his empty tank.

Just then our boss came out with a stack of warrants that were clearly just approved. We both put on our jackets and got ready to head out when I saw my sister walk into the precinct. "Hey counselor what's going on?"

"Just have a few warrants to go over with your boss." Erinn replied with a smile as she walked in that direction. "See you later." She called as she walked in our boss' office.

The day went by pretty quick from serving 2 arrest warrants, 3 bench warrants, and 1 search warrant.

Johnny was doing paper work as I brought him coffee. He smiled, "Thanks." And then tossed me his keys. "Enjoy your night. Maybe I will get to meet this girl soon."

I chuckled, "Maybe." I thought if everything kept going smoothly I would introduce her to my partner. He would probably be first on the list.

I walked out to the parking lot and found his black Toyota Tacoma. I smiled. This was going to be a good night as I tossed my bag in the back. I pretty much sped home to my apartment, took a quick shower then was off. I wore a pair of worn jeans with a nice dark blue button down shirt and black boots. My brown hair was slick back with a ton of gel. I must have used about a quarter of the bottle. I usually didn't use gel.

I arrived outside her apartment 3 minutes before 8. Perfect timing I thought. 5 minutes later she came out the door and I flashed my lights. I got out of the car and met her. She was wearing a pair of stunning black tight jeans and a green sparkle tank top with black heels. Her brunette hair fell naturally into waves. OMG she's pretty I thought.

"Hey." Alexis smiled as she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I took her hand as we crossed the street back to the truck.

Once we were both in the truck and I was driving down the road she asked me, "So where are we going tonight?"

"Oh ya know, surprise." I replied to her question knowing she wouldn't drop it there.

Alexis tried, "Come on. Are we talking Italian or Mexican? Chinese? Maybe just burgers." She knew Joe could be stubborn.

"Just chill we are almost there." I said while we were stopped at a red light.

I made the turn then parked the car then turned off the engine. "Wait here. I'll be right back. You won't even know I left." I knew I was being very discrete but I liked to surprise people.

Alexis nodded and I was off inside a take out burger place. Alexis was playing with the radio when I came back out. I had two shakes, and two bags in my hand before I started to drive again.

She starred at me. Clearly trying to get a read on me. I began to drive up a mountain. Eventually I parked the car. I put the back down then went to get her door. She smiled then said, "What a gentleman."

She grabbed the bags and I grabbed the shakes and then we got in the back where we had an amazing view of the mountain and the music was turned up loud that we could hear the country station Alexis had put it on.

She began to dig into the bag. "We must be spending too much time together if you know how I take my burger."

"What can I say? I'm a detective. I detect things." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh you are a detective. I must have missed that somewhere in the caption." Alexis replied with the same smirk.

They had finished dinner and were just sipping on their shakes. Alexis had just asked me about what my unit, the warrant squad does.

I started to explain a scenario to her. "So say you get arrested for a DUI and don't show up for your arraignment. The judge or district attorney will issue a bench warrant for your arrest. My squad will hunt you down and find out where you have been hiding." I paused. "Any type of warrant that is consider high profile or high risk gets handed to my team from arrest warrants, search warrants, bench warrants, alias warrant, and parole revocation warrants."

"Ever get scared going into the houses of crazed psychopaths?" Alexis questioned as she laid her head down on my shoulder.

"All the time. I think what would scare me more though is if I weren't scared." I replied in all honesty. I paused for a moment looking out over the mountaintop as I took Alexis' hand. "What is it you do with the Marines?"

Alexis began, "Currently stationed at Fort Drum. Officially my team provides security for the entire post." She took her free hand and played with a strand of hair.

I glanced at her. I couldn't tell but I figured that was something she did when there was more to the story or something she wasn't saying. There was that word Officially. I recall hearing dad mention it once or twice to mom. It was usually followed by unofficially. "So what is the catch?" I tried treading lightly.

"One of the skills that is most highly valued is negotiation. That used to be my specialty. Recently an elite team was formed for tracking terrorists. Only a select few know it exists." Alexis said softly as she stopped playing with her hair and looked at me. "I really like you Joe. I trust you. That is why I am telling you this. I haven't felt like this about a guy since I was 16." Alexis rubbed the back of his palm with her thumb.

"I respect that you trust me, cause I really like you too. I can't think back to how long it has been since a girl I was dating understood my job and me. You get it because you do the same thing. Protect those around us." I mentioned to her as I wrapped my entire arm around her and then one thing led to another. And well the night ended well.

**Shoot me a review! Hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**POV: Joe**

_5 months later_

I was sitting at my desk across from my partner, Johnny Myers. We were going over the tactile plans for a warrant we were serving later that night. Lydia Gonsalves and Sunny Malevsky had just entered the squad room. They had just returned from serving a particularly hard warrant but came back with only a few bruises. I smiled at that. When I got that news, that all my team was safe, it made my day.

I heard the elevator ding but didn't look up as I continued to explain where the different cover spots would be. I glanced up and saw my girlfriend there. "Everyone take 5."

Johnny couldn't resist but to haggle me, "Ah come on Reagan. Not going to introduce us."

I gave in, as I knew it was time they met her, "This is my girlfriend Staff Sergeant Alexis Curatola This is my partner Detective Johnny Myers, Detective Sunny Malevsky, and Officer Lydia Gonsalves. Now take 5 okay." I replied in response to Johnny. I took Alexis' hand in my and lead her over to the windowsill that over looked the city of New York. We were on the 14th floor so the view was great as she handed me a coffee.

Alexis was in plain clothes instead of her military uniform like she usually would be at this time of day. Instead she wore a nice formal dress and she looked hotter than ever. She must have guessed what I was thinking because she responded, "I had court today. It was a civil case so I had to look like a person, not a soldier. Or at least that is what the lawyer told me." Alexis laughed a bit at that.

I mentioned, "You know I am kind of glad you came by. See we have been dating a few months now, you have a drawer at my place. I think it is time we took the next step." I paused. This was either where I hooked her in or lost her. "I think it is time I introduced you to my family. We have this tradition. Sunday night dinners. I would really like it if you came to meet them."

Alexis looked to be thinking over the statement and everything else I said. "I don't do church." She stated firmly. "And I'm not going to sit there and listen to all the reason's why my soul is doomed because I don't go to church anymore."

I agreed with a nod, "Just dinner that is all I'm asking. Just meet them. There's my dad and grandpa. I have an older brother, his wife and two kids, older sister, her husband, and kid, and my younger brother."

"That is a lot of family." Alexis added a bit overwhelmed with what he was asking.

"Please this is something that is important to me, my family. You are important to me now too. I want the two most important things in my life right now to cross paths." I pleaded with her. I understood asking her to meet my family was a bit much with how large it was.

"Well Reagan. Maybe one day you will get to meet my sister. No Jesus talk." Alexis warned.

"No Jesus talk." I agreed as I kissed her on the lips. "I will see you soon."

**POV: Alexis**

I watched as he walked back to his desk and got back to work. Then I headed to the elevator and out to the armored car that was waiting for me. I looked at my partner and the person driving Lance Corporal Andy Kahn. He was dressed in full uniform. He drove us back towards the base.

Like usually he tried to hassle me about my love life and I always responded, "at least I had one." He was one of my best friends. He backed into the space reserved for our car and then we headed into the main building. We got in the elevator and headed down to the basement. That was where the terrorism unit was based. Andy headed straight to where our desks were and I went to change out of the dress I had been wearing. Once seated at my desk Andy and I started to go over the most recent files that had landed on our desks. There was always a lot, since this was New York. Our job was to sort out the serious threats and stop them from happening. They also got all the international threats as well. It was just a matter of which took priority.

**Review, Review, Review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**POV: Joe**

Alexis parked the jeep she had borrowed from Andy, her partner in front of the address that I had given her. It was a nice house for sure. She texted to let me know she was here. She was just having trouble going up to the door. She was never good with families. Just be yourself she thought.

After receiving the text I came out and greeted her. I took her hand in mine and gave her a kiss. "You have nothing to worry about." He told her. I smiled at her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice blue tank top with a pair of black boots.

I led her through the side door that went to the kitchen. Erin, Linda, and Grandpa were there prepping dinner. All of them looked up. "Hey guys this is Alexis, my girlfriend." I wasn't so sure how she would feel about the title girlfriend. "This is my Grandpa Henry, sister Erin, and sister-in-law Linda." I pointed to each as I said their names.

Erin was the first to say something, "It is nice to meet you. Can I get you a drink?"

"A beer would be great." Alexis replied with a friendly smile. No wonder her brother had been so perky. She sure did grab your attention.

"So you are the lady who made my grandson so lucky, so happy." Grandpa added. "He smiles all the time now."

"I guess that is so. Joe mentioned how you loved some good wine, so I brought this for ya sir." Alexis commented as she set it on the counter. "It is really good from what I hear. It was imported from Columbia."

He looked at the bottle she handed him, "This looks excellent, Alexis. I can't wait to crack it open." He chuckled a bit with a big smile.

I mentioned, "He means that, he isn't just saying it." And with that I led her out to the family room where everyone else, except for the kids, were watching the Jets football game.

Frank was the first to look up just as the game broke for a commercial. "You must be Joe's girlfriend."

She smiled a bit, "Yes. Alexis Curatola sir." She extended her hand to shake his and Frank did the same.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alexis." He added happily.

I went around and introduced her to Jamie, Danny, and Jack. Her eyes were then immediately drawn to the TV as the game came back on. Both of us took a spot next to Danny on the couch cheering on the Jets as we all watched the game until dinnertime.

I smiled to myself. So far it was going great. She like the same football team, everyone seems to like her. But Joe did know dinner would be question and answer time.

Erin had called everyone to the table when dinner was ready, which was perfect timing because the game had just ended.

After the food had been blessed and everyone had served their plate I knew it would be the time where everyone would begin to ask questions. Grandpa was the one to start. "Alexis, what do you do?"

"I'm a Marine. Staff Sergeant. My unit does security at Fort Drum." She mentioned.

I couldn't help but add, "Your not going to mention how you are up for promotion to Gunnery Sergeant."

She glared at me a bit. I would for sure hear about that later. "Well that would be jinxing it now."

This seemed to fascinate Grandpa, Dad, and Danny. Danny asked, "How many tours have you done overseas?"

"5 tours. Iraq twice, Iran, Afghanistan, and Pakistan." She answered the question.

There was a little more talk about her career choice before dad had a new question. "What about your family? Where are they now?"

"Well my family is originally from Columbia. My parents immigrated here when my mom was pregnant with my sister. Had us both in North Carolina before moving to New York." Alexis began. She paused for a moment. "They both passed away when I was very young. I don't remember them much. Just from pictures. My sister and I were brought up in the foster system together. About 20 different homes before I turned 18." I took her hand under the table. "My sister was the only family I really knew."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Grandpa Henry mentioned. He was so grateful for the family he had. He hated that she never really had a family.

Danny took it upon himself to find a filler. "By chance would you be related to Jackie Curatola?"

"That would be my older sister. Let me guess. She's your partner." Alexis smiled a bit.

Danny nodded, "She tell you horror stories about me."

Alexis laughed a bit, "Only about how you are dedicated and will do anything for a case."

Erin was ready to get down to the juice of things. "How serious are you about my brother?"

Alexis replied, "This is the first meet the family dinner I have gone to in a long while. Usually when a guy mentions the words meet the family I go running the other direction. I have absolutely no intentions of taking the easy way out."

I glanced over at my sister and it seemed like she was satisfied. There were more questions from everyone but I smiled because I knew they liked her right off. That was what I hoped for.

Dinner had finished up and everyone was relaxing. Alexis saw Danny's two boys outside tossing a football a few feet apart. She slipped off her boots to walk on the grass then bent down to pick up the football after Sean had missed it. "Hey boys." She greeted them.

"Hi Lexis." They both replied to her.

"Has your Uncle Joe taught you a spiral yet?" She asked them.

Both shook their heads no.

She knelt down so she was roughly the same height as them and began to show them how to place their fingers on the grip. "Go long." She exclaimed.

Joe came out and saw both boys throw a not too bad spiral to her.

"Don't tell me you a recruiting my nephews for your team." I stated walking up to them.

"You are going down Joseph Reagan." Alexis said confidently.

"If you are so sure put some money where that mouth is. Loser buys coffee for the rest of the month." I replied. 

"Done." She smiled as she and Jack walked to one end of the yard.

Sean and I were down by one touchdown. We had to tie it up or that would be game. Currently Jack had the ball he passed off to Alexis at which point I ran up to her and put her over my shoulder and ran to my end zone before putting her down. She giggled a little, but mostly called out foul or illegal. The boys seemed a bit confused but laughed a long.

In the end Alexis and Jack won the game.

Meanwhile Frank was watching his son Joe and his girl play football. When Frank saw the way she looks at him, he knew she was the one for him. And if that didn't confirm it then it was the way he playfully picked her up over his shoulder that sold it.

Frank went to sit in his study when Henry came in. He didn't beat around the bush. "What do you think of her?"

"Well I think Joe is in love with her." Frank stated. "It is obvious he is head over heels in love with her."

"He just has to make the right move now." Henry added. He liked this girl.

The four came in from playing football. Danny and Linda prepared to leave, as did Erin and Jack. I got my girl a bottle of Gatorade and we sat down on the couch across from Jamie.

They talked about Jamie's school for a while, and a few cases I was working on. Jamie and Alexis got along really well. It was great.

I took her hand as we went to find dad and Grandpa.

Frank looked up from his computer as we entered his study. "Alexis is gonna get ready to head out." I said to him.

"Sit for a moment." Frank mentioned to us.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else because clearly there is a reason why, but what do you really do?" Frank asked her trying to express his thoughts. Sometimes he wasn't all that great at it.

She took that strand of her hair that she played with when she had a lot on her mind or didn't know what to do. "Officially my unit does security, unofficially I'm part of an elite unit that focuses on terrorism." She let out a breath she didn't know she held in. "This is very sensitive information sir. I hope you can respect that."

Frank looked her directly in the eyes, "Although it is not something people like to hear about, what you do is very important and helps us everyday. Thank you for your service Alexis."

"No thank you sir." She shook his hand as she got up and Joe walked her out to the jeep in front of the house.

"So honest opinion. Better or worse than you expected." I stated.

"It wasn't too bad. I meant what I said. I really like you and I ain't running." Alexis smiled.

He leant in and kissed her and they said goodnight.

**Reviews are appreciated. I hope you are enjoying. Sorry it took so long for an update. Work was crazy this summer. I'm back at college now. So it may be harder for me to update, but I will not abandon any of my stories. School comes first. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**POV: Joe**

Alexis had gotten the promotion to Gunnery Sergeant. Along with that promotion came a deployment. She was still figuring out how to tell Joe. She was due to deploy in four days. She would be leaving for who knows how long on Sunday afternoon.

I was over at dad's house when I got a call from Alexis. "Hey." I said as I smiled just a bit.

"Joe there is something I need to tell you." She started to say.

"What is it?" I replied running through all the possible things she could want to say.

Alexis took a deep breath, "I deploy on Sunday." There it was. She said it. She just didn't know what his reaction would be. It could be anywhere from good to bad.

I nodded my head taking in what she said, "Okay. This is really fast, but we can do this. Together."

Alexis asked me, "So you are okay with this? You aren't running scared?"

Clearly when she said the words deploy in past relationships it was a deal breaker. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm all in. We are in this together."

She sighed in relief, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

"You wanna come over tonight?" She questioned.

"Tomorrow coffee?" I answered in response because tonight was no good.

"Of course." She agreed and then we hung up.

Dad was in his study. I went and lied down on his couch. He looked up and saw me there. "Joe what is wrong?"

"Why does something automatically have to be wrong?" I questioned him.

He looked sternly at me. "Okay something may be just a little wrong. Alexis deploys, Sunday."

I now had dad's full and undivided attention. "I mean she knew it was a major possibility when she got the promotion to Sergeant it is just super fast you know."

"Do you love her?" He asked me simply.

I didn't have think about an answer, "Yes, of course I do."

He had another question, "Do you want to marry her?"

This question however did catch me off guard.

"Follow your heart and you will know what to do." Dad mentioned to me.

Did I want to marry her I though. Well of course I wanted to marry her one-day. I just don't know if I am ready for that commitment so soon. I loved her. I was crazy about her. I couldn't imagine my life right now without her.

The next day I met her for coffee, but I was distracted especially when I noticed the ring shop across the street. I knew then in that moment that is what I wanted to do.

Alexis said, "Listen Joe, you don't have to stay together with me just because I am deploying."

"You are right. I want to stay with you because I love you. You aren't scaring me off." I smiled at her. "Though thick and thin I will be here. I don't know what kind of guys you have dated in the past, and I don't need to know. That is there loss that they could not hang on through a deployment."

She leant across the table and kissed me, "Thank you."

Just then both our phones went off. It was probably both of our partners telling us to hurry up or something. We both looked at each other with an _I gotta go look._

I tossed our empty coffee cups in a nearby wastebasket and then took her hands in mine. "I love you and I will be here waiting for you when you get back." I told her as I kissed her again.

That made her smile and I think what I had been telling her finally got through, "I love you too." She kissed me and then we parted ways.

I arrived at the station where I saw Johnny who appeared to already be hard at work, and Lydia who probably was actually working. "So Johnny what are you pretending to work on?"

He of course laughed, "Some tactile plans for a warrant tomorrow." He replied not even looking up.

I grabbed the paper from his hands. "Unless the meaning of tactile plans changed over night this looks like a ring shop brochure."

"Right you are there. I was just thinking that you should look at it. We all know you finally found the one with Alexis." Johnny stated in his defense.

Lydia butted in, "Joe don't listen to him. You propose when you are ready."

"For once my partner is actually on the same page as me in the same book. She deploys Sunday so I am going to propose. I just need to find the ring. I'm going tonight." I mentioned as I sat down and got to work. Lydia couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

The day dragged on and finally it was time to get out of there. Johnny came with me to pick out rings. We went to a couple stores before I finally found the ring. It was perfect. Not too big, not too small, not too expensive, but not too cheap. It was perfect.

Johnny smiled at me, "So that's the one. And she's the one. I'm proud of you. You are finally settling down."

"Well it was bound to happen sometime." I responded to him.

Life right now was good.

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**POV: JOE**

It was Saturday. Joe was planning to propose to Alexis tomorrow before she was due to deploy. She had to leave in the afternoon, so they had plans to go for the morning in the park. All was going good. Johnny and I had gone into work to handle a few warrants and so we could have our Sunday off for once. I wasn't going to let any warrant get in my way this weekend. Everything was going to be perfect. By midday we had everything all under control, enough to be able to give us a full day off, which rarely happened in our line of work.

Johnny and I were sitting at our desks filling out paperwork. His wife had even dropped by earlier in the day to give us coffee. She was way too good to the both of us. Johnny was clearly getting to the point in the day where he would no longer be productive, because he was starting to play the drums with two pens on his case files.

We could use a break I thought. "So Johnny." I stated.

"Yeah." He replied still clearly focusing in whatever song he was drumming.

"I'm gonna propose tomorrow to Alexis. I was just wondering if you had any advice." I asked him now getting his full attention.

Johnny added, "Well you have come to the right place." Johnny was going on nine years of marriage. He was the only one in this unit that had held onto a solid relationship. Most of the other detectives were either self-proclaimed bachelors who never wanted to get married, or going through messy divorces.

"Show her you are a gentleman, show her respect. Be subtle. Be kind. Be romantic, spontaneous. The rest will fall into place after that. The biggest struggle comes when she starts to believe you are married to the job?" Johnny explained to his partner.

"What do you do?" I asked curious.

"Sometimes words are simply not enough. Actions speak louder. Way louder. The rule of thumb I have always tried to follow is when I am at work focus all my attention here. And then when I am at home focus all of my attention there. The paths will overlap and she may get mad at you, but you fight like hell for her." Johnny told me.

"You are going to make a great dad, Johnny." I mentioned. His wife Michelle was currently 7 months pregnant with a boy. It would be their first kid and he was excited yet nervous.

And with that the two got back to their paperwork so they could get out of there before dinner.

**POV: Alexis**

I walked into the precinct where my sister worked. It seemed like all the detectives I knew where hard at work today. Not that I should be one to talk. I was in my uniform and was able to get away for a long lunch break for the day. I was really hoping that I could get my sister to do the same.

I saw both her and Danny inside of their Sergeant's office. So I took a seat at her desk and waited for them. It was about five minutes later when the pair came out.

Jackie gave me a slight smile. "What brings you by sis?"

"I was hoping we could maybe get lunch if you weren't too busy." I answered her simple question.

She looked at me, "Deployment?" She asked but her tone of voice already knew the answer.

"Yeah." I did my best to answer, but my voice cracked a little.

She looked over to Danny but before she could even ask the question Danny mentioned, "Go, go. I am going to be sorting through all these phone records for the next hour anyways. If something concrete comes up I will give you a call."

"Thanks partner." Jackie added to Danny as she slipped on her jacket.

"It was nice seeing you again Danny." I replied.

He nodded, "Stay safe out there."

And with that Jackie and I headed to the parking lot where her car was parked. Once in her car Jackie looked to me. "Where do you want to go?"

I pretended to ponder the question but when we looked at each other the decision was made. "Jimmy's." We both said at the same time and she began to drive.

Jimmy's was both of ours long time favorite place from back when we were kids. We had both known the owner since I was 8 years old. Between all the foster homes we had shuffled between Jimmy's was the only thing we had that stayed constant. At least three times a week the two of us would come in for an afternoon milkshake or dinner. Now the opportunity for us to get together presented itself way less often.

We took a spot up at the bar and immediately Jimmy came over from the other side of the restaurant to greet us. "Girls it has been too long. What can I get for you?" He began. "A couple coffee's with extra cream, bacon cheesy fries, and two burgers with everything on it sound good." Jimmy continued and decided our usual.

The two of us looked at the other to confirm, and then nodded our heads in agreement. We spent the next few minutes catching Jimmy up on our lives. Jackie began to explain about her most recent partner, Danny who had a bit of a temper but was one if not the most dedicated cop she had ever seen.

I told Jimmy about my recent promotion to Gunnery Sergeant, but I would also be deploying. I told him a little bit about the new guy I was dating. Soon enough our food came out and Jimmy left us to eat.

Jackie inquired, "So new boyfriend?"

"Okay, okay let me explain, part of the reason I wanted to get together today was to let you know about my deployment, but the other was to tell you about the boyfriend." I mentioned taking a bite from my burger. "I met him about 5 months ago at a coffee shop and we really hit it off and I would love for you to meet him one day and oh he is one of Danny's brother's. His name is Joe." I said really fast and then took another bite of my burger.

"Slow down sister. You are going to choke. You know I don't judge. I am happy for you." Jackie told her sister.

I put my hand up, "Hold that thought until you hear the rest. I think he is going to propose because I am deploying tomorrow."

"Do you love him?" She asked simply. "How do you know?" Was her follow up question.

"Yes. I just have this feeling. I don't know how to explain it." I smiled just a bit excited or some other emotion I couldn't explain. "I know it is really fast and everything, but it just feels right."

"Then if he proposes that will be great. You remember that mom and dad got married after only knowing each other for 33 days." Jackie told me, "I don't judge. This is great news. Don't wait so long to tell me next time."

I laughed a little at her statement, "I won't. I promise."

We finished off the rest of our meals and Jimmy brought us out each a milkshake in a to go cup. He told us to not worry about the bill. "On the house." He said.

We smiled and still left him a tip.

We both got in the car and Jackie drove back. The two of us sat there for a few moments sipping our milkshakes.

"I'm am glad you have Danny as a partner." I paused, "If I could pick for you my pick would always be Danny. He is dedicated and that is what keeps people safe."

We got out of the car and she gave me a really big hug. "Come home to me sis."

"Always." I whispered, as we pulled apart.

She turned to walk towards the building but then said, "Let me know how tomorrow goes."

I smiled, "Of course."

Andy pulled up in the armored car moments later. I got in and he began to drive back to base. We headed into the office and went over final preparations for our deployment tomorrow. Flight plans were all set. Time, location. Tactile plans for when we were on the ground. All was good. All that was left was to enjoy our last day stateside.

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**POV: JOE**

It was Sunday morning. I had told Dad and Grandpa about my plans to propose to Alexis later that morning. I was holding off on telling the others until tonight at dinner. I wanted to be sure before telling the rest of the family. To be honest I am just a little bit nervous about proposing. Dad and Grandpa helped to calm my nerves though.

I was off to meet Alexis in the park. She of course looked beautiful like always. She wore a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt.

"Joe." She said my name to get my attention. She took the few steps towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck embracing me with a kiss. "I hope this is a good spot. There wasn't much to choose from."

"This is great." I mentioned as we walked over to where she had a blanket laid out. We each brought some food for what was going to be a great picnic in the park.

I brought us each half of a sub style sandwich with lots of toppings. Some potato salad. Erin also sent me with a batch of brownies she had just made. Alexis brought some fruit salad. Cheese and crackers with easy squeeze cheese. A couple bottles of wine and some sugar cookies.

We both looked at the food that the other had brought and smiled as we began to eat and enjoy. We ate with a bit of comfortable silence for a few moments before I asked, "So how long do you think you will be gone?"

She replied, "Well it all depends on the mission which isn't fully disclosed to us until we land in Afghanistan." Alexis paused, "Usually it is about 7 months to a year. Of course there is always a little bit of leave at

Christmas. That is typically three days. Not much but it is something."

I nodded in agreement, "All I know is I will miss you a lot." I mentioned to her drawing it out a little bit.

Alexis laughed at that. "I will miss you too. I love you Joe." She added.

I took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment I had been waiting for, "I love you too Alexis. I love you so much that words could not possibly describe it. I know we have only known each other for a short while but I finally found the one in you. You understand my job because you do a very similar job. I want you to be my whole life not just part of it. I would love the chance to go to bed with you every night and wake up beside you every morning. I want to be the father to your children. Give me the chance to make you the center of my whole world. Alexis Abigail Curatola will you marry me?"

During this whole speech I had gotten up from my sitting position and had gone to my knees, and eventually to just one knee. I had also pulled the ring out of my pocket.

Alexis smiled and nodded, "Yes, Joe. Of course." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I place the ring on her finger and then we embraced in a kiss. When we broke apart she said, "I'm glad that I found you. There aren't a lot of people out there that understand our kind of job. And I am even more glad that Johnny sent you for coffee that day."

She picked up a brownie and laid back on the blanket. I picked up a sugar cookie and did the same. She smiled at me as she picked up her head and rested it on my chest. She was looking at her ring. It was simple yet elegant. It had three stones on it. And I could tell she loved it.

I took her hand in mine then asked, "Lexis." I paused for a moment, using her nickname, "Who usually sees you off?"

"My sister usually. It has kinda been like our tradition since the first time I told her I was deploying." She paused for a moment, "But some traditions need to change, make them better. That is why I want you to come with me. Meet her."

That made me smile. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Today was perfect."

After some more time enjoying the day in the park we both knew we had to be parting ways until later that afternoon. She began to pack the extra food into my bag to bring back to the family. We folded the blanket together, which ended with me wrapping my arms around her. Alexis mentioned, "Or you could come and hang with me until I have to leave."

I smiled, "I would love that." She took my hand and then we were off.

We got back to her place and she changed into her uniform. She always looked great in her uniform. After spending the whole day together, it didn't seem right for her to be leaving. It seemed like time was moving so much faster than normal because before I knew it Alexis was saying it was time to leave.

We arrived on base where there were several buses ready to take all the soldiers to the tarmac. Alexis told me she had a few things to take care of, but she would be back in a bit.

I was standing near one of the tables that were set up with food. A girl who had to be Alexis' sister came over. If I didn't know any better I would say they were twins.

"You must be Joe." Jackie said extending her hand, "I'm Jackie. My sister said I would probably find you over here."

"It is nice to meet you." I added extending my hand to shake hers.

She could probably sense that I was a little on edge, unsure you could even argue.

Jackie picked up a cup and got some coffee, "We do a dangerous job. It is hard to know sometimes who the good guys are and who the bad guys are. But over there it is a completely different world because everyone seems to be the bad guys. This is the sixth time my sister has deployed and each time it is hard. You don't know what to say, but you know it could very well be the last time you see that person. But you don't think like that because that would be thinking the worst. Positive thinking is what gets you through. Every time is just as hard as the first, but I wouldn't change it for a moment because I know she is doing what she loves. Tell her you love her; tell her you can't wait to see her again. That is all she ever wants to hear when she knows she is going into a danger zone. But don't underestimate her. Alexis is really good at what she does." Jackie told me.

I nodded, "You clearly care a lot about her."

"We may not have the big family thing going for us but we have each other. Always have and always will." Jackie mentioned, "You can count on that."

I smiled at her, "I would expect no less."

A few moments later Alexis came over towards us. "I am glad you guys have met."

"Your sister was just telling me about how great you are." I commented.

Alexis looked between the two of us, "I missed something, didn't I?"

Jackie shook her head, "No sister everything is great, and I am really happy for you and Joe. Just know if you hurt my sister, you have to go through me."

"Duly noted." I added.

Alexis put her arms around both of us walking over towards the buses. "I want you guys to do me a favor while I am gone. Get to know each other."

We both nodded our heads in agreement.

All the soldiers were beginning to line up to board the buses.

Jackie turns to her sister and hand her a letter and Alexis did the same. "Remember the rules." Jackie mentioned, "You can't open it until you land."

They exchange a long hug before breaking apart.

Alexis then turned to me. "My parents had a similar tradition." I mentioned handing her a letter. She had a wide smile when she looked into my eyes and handed me one as well.

I took my hands and placed one on each of her cheeks and leaned into to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'll see you later." She mentioned, as she pulled apart.

"Come home to me." I told her.

She slowly walked away from the two and over towards the bus, which was now boarding. She stepped on and got a seat by the window.

The rest of the loved ones had all gathered around. Within minutes the buses were pulling out and I waved to Alexis along with Jackie. That was our girl.

Jackie and I parted ways and I headed towards dad's house. It was Sunday night after all. I was a little late, but not by much. The family had just sat down at the table and I took my spot. No Jamie this week, although I was going to make a trip to see him.

After everyone had his or her plate served I led into the conversation, "So I proposed to my girlfriend today, and she said yes."

After that I took a huge bite of something on my plate purposely. It was the waiting for the rest of them to say something that was killing me. I knew that had gotten everyone's attention.

Erin said, "I'm happy for you Joe, it just seems rushed is all."

I still remained quiet. I guess I was waiting for someone else to say something. Maybe defend my actions. That would probably be Jamie if he were here.

"Congratulations." Linda added.

"I don't think it is rushed. I think when you know you love someone it is important to tell that person." Joe added, "Alexis deployed today." I half paused, "And before you say it was rash or something else I think this is right for me and her."

"Are you sure you were supposed to be a cop?" Erin joked, "With that line of defense you could smoke any attorney I know."

Grandpa mentioned, "Life has a funny was of working out in our favor. I think Alexis is absolutely wonderful, and we are all grateful to have her as a part of our family. May our Lord be with her and keep her safe while overseas."

"Amen." Frank and Danny mentioned at the exact same time.

**A/N: I will be adding some Joe/Jamie scenes. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**POV: Joe**

I was driving up to see Jamie for the day at school. I knew he was out of class for the day so I pulled up in front of his apartment building and then called him to let him know I was waiting outside.

Jamie came down to let me in the building. "Joe." He mentioned. "You should have told me you were coming by." Jamie added.

"Yes, but then that would ruin the element of surprise." I told him as we entered his apartment.

Jamie laughed at that a bit, "Yes but had I known I would have been able to clean up a little."

I looked around. It was a tad bit messy. Not that I could say much. I hadn't been working much of a normal schedule lately; so on my off time all that was taking place was sleeping.

"Been studying for exams all weekend." Jamie admitted as he went to over to the couch and cleaned up a few books so I could sit down.

After about a minute or so Jamie had cleared spots on the couch and went to grab us both beers from the refrigerator. Jamie had just turned 21 not too long ago and hadn't really yet become a beer drinker yet, but somehow he always had the fridge stocked for when I came to visit.

He handed me a beer and then took a seat on the couch as well. "So what has you driving down here on your day off?" Jamie asked me curious.

"Well as you know you missed Sunday dinner, and I really hate it when that happens because then there is no one there to defend me." I told Jamie trying to make him feel a little guilty.

"Oh yeah. What would you need me to defend?" Jamie joked.

"Well Alexis told me a week ago that she was deploying and she thought by saying those words that it would scare me off because I guess that has been the case in past relationships, and that really sucks but whatever it is my gain. Anyways my point being is I know we haven't been together for that long, but I proposed to her and she said yes. That is what I told the family at dinner on Sunday and you know Erin being Erin all caring and stuff said she was happy but it seemed rushed and I had some witty comeback of course." I explained to Jamie in full, "You well being my awesome younger brother would have jumped in and defended me, of course."

I finally took a breath letting Jamie speak.

"You really love this one." Jamie stated but I thought he was more asking.

"I really really do. She understands my line of work and I hers. She is the first girl who heard my last name was Reagan and didn't try to get something from me. She doesn't care what my name is and I really admire that about her. She is strong willed, and beautiful, and athletic, but she is feminine too. She has a soft and sweet side, but a bit of an edgy side too and I am absolutely head over hills in love with her and crazy about her." I explained to my little brother for a bit of clarification.

Jamie smile at me, "I know. I knew from the time you brought her over to dinner and wasn't scared off by all of us. The way you look at her and she looks at you. I knew you were in love with her at that moment. I just wanted to hear how you would explain in, and you explained it just like I thought. Thinking of everything you admired, and liked about her. The reasons why you fell in love with her. It is sweet. Maybe one day I will find that girl."

"You will Jamie. You may not even be looking for her and she finds you." I told Jamie.

"That makes me wonder, how exactly did you meet Alexis?" Jamie questioned me.

So I explained to him how Johnny and I were watching a house and I left to go get coffee where I stumbled upon Alexis and then ended up calling her later that night before dinner.

I picked up one of the books that Jamie had tossed on the floor that he had been studying before I arrived. "The history of Civil Law. Sounds incredibly boring and exhausting."

"It is but it is one of those classes hate it, need it, can't be a lawyer without it." Jamie explained to me.

I still made my disgusted face at him as I skimmed through a few of the pages. Jamie was in his last year of his undergrad before he went on to law school. He had already applied to Harvard and got his early acceptance letter, although I was the only one that knew so far. He wanted to wait a little longer before telling dad and everyone. Jamie had known for about a week now. I don't really think he wants to be a lawyer, but mom didn't want Jamie to go into the family business like me and Danny had. And all Jamie is trying to do is honor mom's last wish for him.

"I will say this Jamie. I think it is amazing that you are trying to honor mom's last wish for you not to go into the family business. If being a lawyer is really what you want to do go for it, but if it isn't don't disappoint yourself." I told him.

Jamie explained, "Everyone expects it from me, because they know mom didn't want me to be a police officer. I just don't want to let anyone down."

"I guess the question you have to ask yourself is do you follow you passion or do you do something just because it is what everyone else wants?" I mentioned to him, "When you can answer that you will know what to do next."

After that we hung out for a while more before I went on my way.

**REVIEWS! Thanks for reading. Please Review.**

**A/N: Let me know if you guys are okay with time gaps. Because Alexis is overseas I was thinking it would be a pretty decent time gap.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**POV JOE**_

_6 ½ Months Later_

It was November, which was always my Grandpa Henry's favorite month of the year, because it contained his favorite holiday of the year. Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving was a day away at this point.

I was currently in the squad room at the precinct reviewing some recent warrants that had just come in. I usually reviewed them to see which were the most pressing and put them in order from there.

Today we were going to be executing a search warrant on a mansion-sized house, so our unit requested backup Officers. This was really by volunteers. Anyone could sign up for the detail. I walked into the conference room to look over the Officers who had volunteered for the assignment.

I glanced around for a moment when I spotted Detective Jackie Curatola, with my brother not too far behind her.

I walked over to them and mentioned, "Glad to see only the best here." And with that I headed to the front and began to explain the parameters of the warrant.

With the extra manpower this type of warrant was completely doable. I would never allow my men to go into some type of situation I consider too risky. I had no problem going up against my boss to tell him what we needed.

When all was said and done, the team was able to seize twice the amount of heroin that was expected and arrest 9 men. That was a good day. The only thing that would make it better would be having Alexis home.

I was sitting at my desk glancing at picture of Alexis when Jackie came over to me. "You miss her?"

"Every day." Was my simple reply. "I miss her a lot. Sometimes that is all I can think about."

Jackie wondered, "When was the last time you heard from her?"

I thought for a moment, "About three weeks ago now."

Jackie nodded, "Same here. I'm guessing communication has probably gone down over there. Just stay positive."

I talked with her for a little while longer before Danny and Jackie headed off.

The next day arrived and I headed over to dad's house pretty early. Grandpa, Linda and Erin were already very busy cooking food. I found Dad sitting on the couch with Danny getting ready for the Jets football game that was starting any minute.

"How did everything go yesterday?" Dad asked nonchalantly like he didn't already know.

I laughed, "You checking in on me now?"

Dad shook his head, "Me no, but some of my people yes."

I nodded my head and gave in, "We rocked it yesterday."

Dad of course smiled. He liked to hear when we were doing well. We watched the rest of the game and then headed over to see if they needed any help in the kitchen. When they told us not to worry we headed back out to the TV room.

Not too much longer dinner was on the table and ready to be served. Grandpa did the blessing. Ever since I started to date Alexis and Grandpa found out that she was a soldier he always threw in a prayer to St. Maurice, the patron saint of soldiers as well.

Erin and Danny were bickering at something like usually. I was more or less starring at my phone. I hadn't heard from Alexis in almost four weeks. I wasn't worried per se but it would be nice to hear from her.

I couldn't even focus on what the two of them were arguing about anymore. This would probably end with Dad making the two work out their issue over doing the dishes, which would be fine with me.

Normally I would find the bickering between the two hilarious, but I was sort of expecting a call today and with the time difference it would be just about any minute.

I guess Erin caught on to the fact that I wasn't actually laughing at the current argument over some warrant because I kept glancing at my phone.

"I think it is still the same time as when you checked 10 seconds ago." She stated.

"I wasn't checking the time sis. I'm surprised you noticed." I replied a little snarky.

Erin mentioned, "Whatever happened to the rule of no phones at dinner."

"I am waiting for a call." I stated checking again.

"I think a call can wait until after Thanksgiving dinner." Erin stated confidently.

Just then my phone began to vibrate so I quickly replied, "Why don't you look to your right and then tell me that. I haven't heard from her in a month." With that I answered the call and walked towards the TV room.

"Alexis. I'm glad you called." I said.

Alexis smiled, "You weren't getting worried about me, were you."

I shook my head, "No, not at all. It is just really great to hear from you. I miss you so much."

Alexis agreed, "I do too. You cannot even imagine, but how great would it be to not just hear from me. But see me even."

I replied, "Fantastic but you are miles away right now."

Alexis added, "Well Detective come out front."

I got up from my spot on the couch as headed towards the door.

This had the rest still sitting at the table very interested. "Alexis." I said as I put my phone away and gave her a death-gripping hug. "I love you." I mentioned as I spun her around in my arms on the front porch. She was still dressed in her uniform, but all was good. I knew I had a huge grin plastered on my face.

She winced a little in pain, which I ignored for the time being. "Look at you, let's get some food."

I let go of our embrace but she pulled my wrist back and leaned into kiss me. "I love you too." She said. And with that we continued inside.

I went to grab an extra chair from another room and got her a plate from the kitchen.

Grandpa mentioned, "Help yourself. It is great to have you here."

"I was able to get the last seat on the jet coming home. We only have three days of leave, but that is better than nothing." Alexis mentioned as she started to make a plate. "Plus Joe told me about the best Thanksgiving food you could imagine and I wasn't going to miss it for the world."

Dad was curious how Alexis was able to get the leave time. Thanksgiving leave time was usually for Officers or those with families.

Once Alexis got settled into the table Dad decided to ask her, "How exactly did you get the leave time? Isn't is usually reserved for Officers and those with families?"

Alexis replied," When my Lieutenant called my name from across the camp and it turns out that there ended up being an extra seat on the jet I didn't argue, pretty sure that is the fastest I have ever ran though."

Dad smiled at that, "One thing I ever learned overseas if your name is being called across camp you better run like someone is dying."

Alexis smiled and nodded her head at that.

Grandpa disagreed, "No, no, no the only think you ever learned was how to not mouth off." Grandpa paused, "Francis left for boot came and came back with more of a Sailor's mouth I would have thought he joined the navy. But after his first tour I would have thought that he had been away at finishing school."

"Really, you don't say." Alexis mentioned, "Because I have heard a few stories here or there, especially since a bunch of the others know I'm engaged to a Reagan."

Grandpa looked at her. He very well knew that she was serving with people who had served with Francis and Danny, "Stories for another time." Danny very quickly said.

"Hey that's not fair. All I really want to know is about the soccer ball." Alexis pestered him.

Danny mentioned, "Tell you what Alexis. I will make you a deal. I will tell you the soccer ball story after we play some traditional Reagan after Thanksgiving football."

Alexis smiled, "As long as you are prepared to go down."

"Let's do this. You, Jamie, and Jack, vs. me, Joe, and Sean." Danny said as they all began to get up from the table.

For the next hour or so they were out in the back yard playing football. The game was pretty evenly matched, but in the end Alexis' team came out victorious.

They had gone inside and were sitting on the couch when Alexis said, "So about that soccer ball Danny."

"See the thing is my unit was over in Iraq. And part of out detail was to inspect everything that came through from other countries including our own. So we got some soccer balls sent over from the states for the kids in the village. You would have thought that it was Christmas the way the kids reacted to getting the soccer balls. Anyways so I'm there with my buddy going though all the soccer balls. When I get one that feels different. It was heavier than all the rest so I had to slice it open. Turns out there was a good bit of heroin in the ball. So I take the ball and put it up on this wall that we used for target practice. Shot the ball right of and the heroin came down like snow." Danny said explaining the story to his soon to be sister-in-law.

Alexis hung on to every word of the story, "I knew they were leaving out the good parts."

There was something that Danny had been meaning to ask her for a while but he didn't quite know how to go about it so he figured he would just come out with it.

"Alexis I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything and maybe I am all wrong about this but you don't provide security do you?" Danny questioned her.

Alexis thought about it for a moment. This was her family. Heck her sister is partners with Danny. If she can't trust him, then she can't trust anyone. "In a way I do provide security, but not in the way I make it sound. I am part of an elite unit that focuses on terrorism both domestic and international."

Danny nodded understanding now why the cover story was important on this. Her job was pretty high risk.

Linda came over and they said their goodbyes and headed home shortly followed by Erin and Jack. Not too much later did Alexis and I get going for the evening and headed back to my apartment.

"I love you." I told her as I embraced her.

"Love you more." Alexis replied.

**Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**POV Alexis**

The next day I woke up and made a pot a coffee while watching Joe sleep. He worked a wacky schedule so I let him sleep for a while longer and called my sister. After two rings she picked up and said, "Alexis, it is amazing to hear from you."

"I know. Communication has been down for a while, but never mind that I have some good news. Heck I have great news." I started to explain to my sister.

Jackie laughed at my eagerness, "Well don't you dare leave me hanging sis." I sometimes liked to be suspenseful and she knew it.

"I got the last seat on the jet home last night. So I am back in town for a couple days. What are you doing today?" I asked her crossing my fingers she wasn't going to be tied up all day.

Jackie smiled, "I can do brunch at 10. IHOP sound good?"

I replied, "Perfect. See you then."

And with that I hung up the phone and went to pour a cup of coffee. I flipped on the TV and turned the volume down some so I wouldn't wake Joe. I flipped through the channels for a little while before landing on some old rerun. I was only half watching the TV when Joe came out.

He ran his fingers over his hair before coming over to where I was on the couch and gave me a kiss. "I love you." He said.

"Love you more." I said with a smile. "I made some coffee."

Joe looked at me and said, "You read my mind."

Joe went over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before he joined me back over on the couch. "Anything good on?" He asked.

I looked over at him, "Not really. I am going to meet my sister for brunch at 10. So if you wanted to go in for a couple hours to get those case files off of your mind then we can have the afternoon to ourselves."

Joe looked over to me as he wrapped his arm around my back, "How did you know I had case files on my mind."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You think last night when we got back I didn't notice you sneak off to take a quick glance at the files on the counter."

"Oh so you picked up on that." Joe mentioned trying to get himself off the hook.

I glared at him, "Just because it says Detective in front of your name does not mean that I don't have a trick or two up my sleeve." I smirked at him, "Now I'm going to get ready Detective if you wanna join me." I told him slipping off the couch and heading towards the bathroom.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

A little while later Alexis met Jackie out front of IHOP. "Hey." Jackie said giving her a death-gripping hug.

"Hey back." I said as we headed inside and were seated.

I couldn't help but notice the huge smile on her face. "What gives?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "It is just really great to see you. I miss you when you are over there."

I asked her, "Any cool cases lately."

For the next hour or so she began to fill me on the cases she had been working. When I would see Jackie she always had the best stories to tell. That is one thing that I always like about cops.

"Hold up?" I said while she was telling a story, "He was actually throwing the drugs out the window onto the balcony like you weren't going to check there?"

Jackie laughed, "Bad guys aren't always smart guys." She paused for a moment, "So any idea of when you guys are going to be coming home for good. You've been over there for just shy of 7 months, which is usually about the time you guys ship back home."

I looked at her sternly. It was a hard question to answer because there were a lot of factors that came into play. First off there was the mission, which was only about half way to being complete. And then there were orders. Latest was there were no orders that had my unit shipping home anytime soon. "Without giving too much away and I am not making any kind of promise here but the earliest I see it to be is February."

Jackie took this information in for a moment. "Stay safe."

"Always." I replied taking her hand.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

Later that day I picked up two coffees and headed back to Joe's apartment. After I texted him that I was back he arrived back not too much later.

"How's Johnny?" I asked him.

Joe smiled, "He's being kept busy between the job and a 4 month year old."

"I bet." I said. Johnny's wife, Michelle had been 7 months pregnant when I left for Afghanistan. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Blake.

Joe loosened his tie as he came over and gave me a kiss. "I am going to get changed and then I figured we could put these tickets to good use." Joe told me as he pulled them out of his pocket. I looked them over. They were concert tickets. They were concert tickets to the country series that was in town only for two days.

"These are incredible." I mentioned as I got up with him and went to lie on the bed as he changed. "Who were you going to go with if I hadn't gotten the leave time?"

Joe chuckled, "I was going to convince Johnny he needed a guys night out." He lied down next to me and wrapped his arms around my neck embracing me in a kiss. "Did I mention how great it is you are back?"

I shook my head then said, "I think we need to work on that." I wrapped my arms around him as we fell back on the bed.

**Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**POV JOE**

_One month later_

It was Christmas day at dad's house. We had all just returned from church and it was time to open presents and everything. Alexis had called a few days prior saying that not many got to come home for Christmas. That had to mean that things weren't too great over there. She told me she would try her best to be able to call or video chat today but I didn't have too high hopes that it would actually happen because there were going to be a lot of Officers who wanted to call as well.

We hadn't been sitting down for too long when my phone began to buzz, except it wasn't a text or call. It was a Skype request. I accepted just as Erin began to say, "Joe really?"

I replied, "It's Alexis. Say hi would you?" as I swiped my phone.

"Hey Alexis." Erin began and then everyone followed suit.

"Hey there." I said finally.

She smiled, "Hey back. I don't want to take up too much time since it looks like you are all opening presents and stuff."

I shook my head, "Don't worry, how you been?"

Alexis replied, "Nothing too chaotic today. Just got back from patrol. Boys and I got a game of soccer planned for later. Seems a little to quiet if you ask me and I don't like it or trust it, but the locals and us have an agreement we don't mess with their holiday and they don't mess with ours."

Grandpa called in the background, "Stay on your toes."

Alexis added, "Always. Anyways Joe did you get my package."

I smiled at her, "Yeah got it a couple days ago. I'm going to open it later. Did you get mine?"

Alexis mentioned looking at me, "Mail hasn't come for the day yet, but I am optimistic that it will get here."

Just then in the background Simmons called, "Gunnery Sergeant Curatola."

"Simmons how many times have I told you that someone better being dying if you are bothering me while I'm on a call." Alexis called to him not evening bothering to turn around.

"Well ma'am, someone isn't exactly dying but…" Simmons began to state.

Alexis told him clearly annoyed, "Out with it already."

"Ma'am it is actually two things. First one is Kahn told me I was suppose to tell you directly when the mail arrived." Simmons began, "And well the second thing ma'am is this." He handed her a piece of paper.

Alexis scanned the piece of paper for a moment.

Simmons continued, "Colonel Todd told me to give that to you personally. He wants your team to take care of it. Said that your team…"

Alexis cut him off, "My team is the only ones equipped to handle it. I've heard it all before. Gather the others in comm. I'll be there in 5."

With that he quickly scrambled out of the tent.

"It's good to see you keep them on your toes." Danny called in the background.

Alexis replied, "Can't let a PFC walk around too cocky. Of course you would know Danny."

That gained the laughter of the others.

"I love you Joe." Alexis told him caressing her dog tags in her hand that also had her ring strung around it.

"Love you more." I said back.

"We'll talk soon." And with that Alexis disconnected the call.

A few minutes after the call ended and everyone was getting back into the present opening mood Erin said, "At first I did think that you rushed into proposing to Alexis. But now I see how wrong that was. I have never seen you this head over heels for a girl before. You stop at nothing just to have a few minutes to talk with her, knowing they could be the only you get for weeks. When you talk to her you are in your own world. Just you and her and I am glad you found that."

I looked over at Erin as she spoke. She and Danny were not all that thrilled that I proposed to Alexis very quickly but as time went on Danny came to see that she was the one for me, and I knew Erin had to a while ago, but she finally found the words to say it.

I smiled at Erin, "Thanks."

_Afghanistan_

**POV UNKNOWN**

Alexis entered the Comm tent not too much later. Lance Corporal Andy Kahn was already sitting down in one of the chairs. Also on Alexis' team were Corporal Evan Gutierrez, Sergeant Harrison Morris, Sergeant Samuel Peterson, and Staff Sergeant Owen Knowles. Together the team of six made up the anti-terrorism unit.

They had been following every last lead for the past several months since they arrived in Afghanistan to shut down the lead players in the threats to the people in the village. The only thing was it wasn't clear-cut by any means. Their best Intel was there was a group that had formed, that could arguably be planning the next 9/11. That is where they came in. This needed to be shut down.

Alexis questioned, "How accurate is our Intel?"

Kahn began, "We have been tracing this anonymous cell phone for the past two weeks and we have been able to target pattern locations, which lead us to a house."

Knowles continued, "From there we used body heat imagery to get an idea of how many people were living in the house. 12 children, 5 women, and 11 men are believed to live in this three story house."

"The 11 men are the key players of the terrorist cell we have been after since our arrival in Afghanistan. Ma'am this is it. This is what we have been working towards." Gutierrez said straight and to the point.

Alexis nodded she liked what she was hearing. "This is good. This is great, but we need to work on a full tactile plan. No detail is too small. Striking prematurely is that last thing we can afford. We have to be right the first time."

Just then a 2nd Lieutenant popped his head in the tent. "Hey I know you terrorism guys don't really take a day off, but it's Christmas and we just figured you guys could use some ass kicking."

Alexis looked up, "Is that so Lieutenant, because you are so on." She was always up for some competition.

He left and then Alexis said, "We will work on the tactile plan first thing tomorrow. But right now we got to show those Officers whose boss around here."

And with that they all secured their covers and headed out to the soccer game.

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**POV ALEXIS**

_Afghanistan_

_2 weeks later_

I had just made a pot of horrible coffee for the rest of my team and myself. There wasn't a such of thing as good tasting coffee over here. They had raided the house yesterday and found the women and children along with 7 of the men that lived there. Those men were successfully arrested and transported to the prison camp in Africa. But unfortunately that still left 4 of the men unaccounted for. And at this point that pretty much sent them back to square one.

"Anything new?" I asked my team as I sorted through various pieces of paper.

"We are going over all of our intel. They can't be completely untraceable and we will find them." Knowles told her. He had been over at the board where they had the timeline up and was adding the new information they had acquired yesterday.

Colonel Todd came into the comm tent where it was a well-known fact that the anti-terrorism unit spent a majority of their time. He glanced around the room seeing each member of the team busy with a different task. He also noticed how all of them looked strung out and over worked. They all looked exhausted but nevertheless they kept pushing on.

Curatola had been in the anti-terrorism unit longer than the rest. Master Sergeant Steven Pittemburg had brought her in 2 years ago. After he was killed in action Curatola was asked to step up as the team leader and has done so very well. For sometime the unit had been made up of only enlisted members, which worked very well for them. They didn't have to worry too much about the political BS that Colonel Todd found himself dealing with as he ended up in higher positions.

None of them seemed to even notice he had been standing there for a couple minutes until Todd called, "Curatola."

"Yes sir." I replied as I stood and walked towards the Colonel.

"Just a moment of your time." Colonel Todd told me as we stepped outside.

After a few minutes I came back in and the others looked up at me. "Pack your bags." I told my team with a slight smile, "We are going home. 12 weeks leave."

Morris asked me, "When do we leave?"

"3 hours." I said.

And with said we all headed towards our bunks.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

When we arrived in New York and got off of the bus that had taken us from the airport to the tarmac I saw my sister standing there. I dropped my bags and gave her a hug as she came walking over.

"Hi sister." She said as she gave me a look over. I knew she was accessing me for injuries because it is what she always did. She noticed the scar next to my eye and questioned it thoroughly like she normally did. Of course I told her the story as best as I could.

After all was said and done we walked over to her car and she drove us somewhere to go get some food. After an hour or so of catching up and some good food Jackie drove me towards the Reagan house. She had found out from Danny that Joe was swinging by his Dad's house that night.

"We'll get coffee soon." Jackie told her as I got out of the car and called Joe.

"Hey Detective." I said as he picked up.

He smiled upon hearing my voice, "How are you doing?"

"I am good, but I got a favor to ask you?" I told him.

"Okay?" He questioned a little bit confused.

"Open the door." I told him. I could hear his footsteps as he got closer and then he opened the door. "Surprise." I said as we both hung up our phone as put them away.

He gave me a hug picking me up off my feet in the process. We engaged in a very passionate kiss and then he set me down. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you more." Joe said as he led us in the house.

Grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table as we stepped back inside.

"Welcome home." He told me. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?"

"Got any dessert?" I questioned him.

"Alexis you just happen to be in luck. I made a fresh pecan pie today." Grandpa said as he went over to the stove and served me a piece and got me a beer from the fridge.

Erin and Frank came in at that moment. "Alexis it is great to see you." Erin said as she came over to sit down at the table.

"How long are you back for?" Frank asked.

"12 weeks." I told them as I took my dog tags off to put my ring on my finger. It had been strung around my dog tags.

Erin glanced at my hand when she saw what I was doing. "You know I never did get to see the ring."

I held my hand still so she could see. "It's beautiful." She mentioned.

"Thank you." I told her.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

**POV JOE**

It was a couple weeks later after Sunday dinner had finished and most of us were just hanging around the house.

Alexis and Erin were looking through some magazines while Danny, Jamie, and I were watching the post game highlights and interviews.

"What about Morgan Hall for the reception?" Alexis asked Erin.

Erin was helping Alexis with all the wedding planning type things. She was really excited when Alexis had asked her. "That is where I got married to Jack at." She told Alexis.

Alexis scanned the page on her computer. "Only probably is they seem to have a waiting list of about 2 years." Alexis sighed as she kept scanning.

Erin asked, "What about that one?" She pointed to one they saw on the screen.

"Midtown Loft and Terrace." Alexis said out loud as she read through. She nodded her head. " Yeah this looks good. Joe and I went to check out the place last week." Alexis said then called, "Hey Joe."

"Yeah." I answered not really paying much attention.

"What about the Midtown Loft and Terrace. Remember we checked that place out last week." Alexis told him.

"Sure Lex." I replied still watching the game.

Alexis rolled her eyes. Erin could tell she was a little annoyed by his answer. "I was thinking about going topless to the wedding. You okay with that?"

"Sounds good." I told her as my two brothers laughed at me.

Alexis and Erin went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee just as Danny, Linda, and the kids were leaving.

Danny mentioned, "Joe can be an idiot sometimes." He told Alexis as they said their goodbyes.

"What's on your mind?" Erin asked as she fixed us each a cup of coffee.

Alexis shook her head, "I am trying I really am. I thought that we both wanted to get married before I redeploy, but lately it seems like every time I bring up something related to the wedding Joe is always too busy with something else and then he gives me those half assed answers."

Erin nodded, "Danny has a point. Our brother can be an idiot sometimes. Especially when he has something good going for him. We never thought he would get this serious about a girl. Before he started dating you the longest relationship Joe had since high school was about a week. I think that is why Danny and myself were initially shocked when he did propose so quickly." Erin paused, "Look we are meeting you sister tomorrow at lunch to go try on dresses, after that we will get Joe focused."

"I like that sound of that." Alexis smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

**Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**POV **_**ERIN**

I had met with Alexis and her sister Jackie for a quick bite to eat and then we headed over to the bridal shop that Alexis had picked out. She began to walk around the store, just to scan the dresses and get a feel for some of the different options there were. I looked over at Alexis as she was going through some of the dresses. She looked anxious, and overwhelmed.

"Alexis why don't we just try a few to get a sense of size and styles you might like." Jackie told her. She knew how picky her sister could be, but she also knew most of the time she just needed a push.

Jackie put a few in her arms and then gave her a push towards the fitting room.

While Alexis was trying the first dress on I mentioned, "I thought she was going to go back and forth between the same three dresses forever."

"The one thing I know about my sister, it most of the time she just needs a push." Jackie began, "She is not into the girly stuff most of the time, but she seems really excited about this."

I sighed, "Now if I could just get my pig headed brother as excited as she is." I paused for a moment, "I know she is more than excited about this, but Joe seems a little lost when it comes to all the details of the wedding. And I think Alexis mistakes that for him maybe changing his mind."

Alexis came out in the first dress. She shook her head before either could even say anything, "I can't do anything with sleeves." Alexis told them as she was already trying to unzip the back. "I thought Linda was joining us." Alexis called from the dressing room as she began to change again.

"She is on her way. You know New York traffic." I told her. Just then Linda came in and found them.

"How is it going so far?" She asked the pair.

"So far I think we have decided on no sleeves. Probably strapless." Jackie told her.

Alexis came out in the next one. She pulled it up a few times. "Okay I liked this one until I tried to walk. I can't have one that is too long." Alexis mentioned to them, "I will trip and fall. None of these long train things."

I was taking in everything that she said she didn't like each time about a dress. I knew how frustrating finding the perfect dress could be. Each one there was something you didn't like.

Alexis tried on several more with the same result. Alexis was trying on the next dress as the three of us walked around the store. Linda said, "No straps or sleeves, can't be too long, I would say a normal back, and none of the beaded stuff at the top."

"I told you she was picky." Jackie warned the two.

Linda laughed, "She is just like any other bride.

I pulled one off of a rack, "What about this one?"

Jackie nodded liking it, "This might be the one."

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

**POV Alexis**

After finally deciding on the dress I went back to the base. I had a couple things at the office I needed to take care of for the day. Even though we were on leave from overseas there was still everyday operating things that my unit had to take care of. As I walked through the office I saw most of my team members there.

Kahn saw me walk in and asked, "How did that dress shopping go?"

He sure did like to tease me about all the wedding things, "Good, I think."

"Then what is with the face?" He asked as he followed me to my office.

I shrugged, "Look I don't know what you are talking about?"

He pulled my arm to stop me from walking, "I have known you since our military police days. I know when something is up."

"I love Joe. I really do and I want everything to be perfect and just right, but it seems like he doesn't even care anymore." I explained to my long time friend.

We continued to walk to my office as Andy thought about his next words, "You know another thing I know about you after all these years. When something is bothering you, you like to tell me but not the person it involves."

I shrugged, "What do you know?"

"More than you Alexis." Andy began as they sat down in her office. "This is serious. I want you to be happy, but if you go into this marriage having doubts you will regret it for the rest of your life. I can stand you being mad at me if that is what it takes. All I am asking is make sure in 5 years you are not going to look back on this moment and wish you had listened to me."

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

**POV JOE**

I was getting ready to head into the precinct since my team had nights this week when there was a knock at my door. I walked over as I was tying my tie to see my sister standing there. "Erin." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Joe." She said as she gave me a hug. "I wanted to talk to you really quick." She began.

"Okay." I mentioned finishing my tie. "What about?"

"Alexis." Erin began to tell me, "I went with her to go dress shopping today and she seemed excited. But then we got to talking and mentioned how you don't seem as excited as she is."

I shook my head in disagreement, "I am excited."

"Good then take my advice. Give her the time of day when she talks about the wedding details. It won't be long before she takes your not caring about the details for you changing you mind." Erin told her brother.

"I don't care where we get married and what color the flowers are. I only care that we get married." I replied as I put my coat on.

Erin said, "Then be sure that she knows that."

And with that said Erin left my apartment.

**REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

**POV Erin**

Everyone was seated at the table for Sunday dinner. Joe was talking about some warrant he had later that night. Alexis was only partly listening until Danny joined the conversation.

Danny said, "You guys got the warrant for my murder case."

"Yeah." Joe smiled as he grabbed the bowl of mac and cheese.

"It's a shame what happened to that solider." I said looking over at Alexis.

Nicky asked, "Alexis, did you know that soldier that died?"

"I served with Staff Sergeant Macy for 4 months 2 or so years ago. Didn't really get to know her." Alexis replied not looking up." Alexis paused when she realized both Danny and Joe were looking at her, "What you think you can catch a case involving a solider and I'm not going to know about it. It's my job to know about it."

Danny looked over at her, "The reason the Colonel suddenly had a change in heart about the files…" Danny trailed off connecting the dots.

Alexis smiled, "I cannot confirm or deny anything Detective Reagan." Alexis got smirky.

"Got it." Danny told her, "Thank you. The only reason we got a suspect is because of those files."

"Like I said. I don't know anything." Alexis began to say as her phone began to ring. She looked at it then pressed ignore.

"Anything important?" Jamie asked her.

"Just my partner. He can wait." Alexis said, "I heard you are going to be starting Harvard next semester."

"Yeah law school just like my mom wanted." Jamie added with a smile as they were finishing up dinner, "But enough about that how's wedding stuff going, because I am going need time to get an date and everything."

"While I go get dessert I will refer that question to your brother Jamie." Alexis said as she rolled her eyes.

Linda looked over at Joe, "So what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Joe questioned her.

Danny laughed, "Bro you can be a really big idiot sometimes. She gave you the you did something look and you better apologize for it yesterday."

"It is best you start with I'm sorry and go from there." Jack told him as he looked at Erin. He had been there plenty of times.

Joe put his hands up, "I don't even know what I did."

I looked at him, "Remember our conversation the other day."

Joe got up and headed to the kitchen. Alexis was just pulling desert out of the oven. "Smells good." Joe said.

"Well it is a secret recipe." Alexis told Joe not turning towards him.

Joe commented, "Listen Lex, I have no clue what I did that made you a little bit mad at me but I am sorry."

She threw the dishtowel at him turning around, "Why does it seem like you don't care. I love you Joe, but if you are having second thoughts..."

He came closer, "Not for a second. My brother is right. I can be an idiot. I don't care about the little things. I only care about the big things. The important things." Joe paused, "If we got married tomorrow in Vegas I would not care at all. All that matters is I love you and only you. Don't think for one moment that if I don't pay too much attention to the details of the wedding that I am having second thoughts or changing my mind because I am not." Joe took her hand, "Anyways I figured I would just get in the way with all the wedding details."

"Danny is right. You can be such an idiot." Alexis told him as she handed Joe the plates.

Joe and Alexis came back out to the table and I asked, "Everything alright lovebirds?"

Alexis looked over at Joe, "Better." She smiled.

Henry asked, "So Alexis what kind of cake is this?" There was something about dessert that Grandpa always loved.

"It's Chocolate almond." Alexis stated, "It's my great great great great Abuelita's recipe."

"Abuelita?" Sean asked.

Nicky explained, "It is Spanish for grandmother."

"Maybe one day you can teach me that recipe." Henry asked.

Alexis smiled, "We'll have to see about that."

Linda mentioned, "I have been trying to get the recipe out of your sister for a couple years now. She makes this cake for Danny's birthday every year. Usually brings one by for the boys as well."

"It has been passed down for generations in my family." Alexis added.

It was just after dinner and Jamie and Danny went to turn on the post game highlights when instead it was being interrupted by a news update.

Alexis was just returning the phone call she had gotten from Andy during dinner. Before she could say hello he asked, "Have you seen the news?"

"No. Just got done with dinner. What's going on?" Alexis asked as she headed towards the TV with Andy still on the phone. "Is that the team that replaced us?"

"Yeah." Andy agreed, "I have been trying to get in contact with Colonel Todd on the ground. As far as I know they went in prematurely. They didn't follow our intel."

"Survivors?" Alexis questioned.

"It will be a few days before the can determine for sure, but it's does not look promising." Andy told her.

"Thanks. Tell the others." Alexis added as she hung up and sat down next to Danny.

Danny looked at Alexis. She didn't have a good face on, "Was that where your unit was?"

"That was the team that came in to replace us." Alexis added.

"You want to go for a walk." Danny asked her flipping news off.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

**POV DANNY**

We headed outside and walked for a little bit before we ended up sitting on a brick wall in front of one of the houses. "This case has been rough." I began, "Every once in a while we get one of these case involving soldiers. And it hits closer to home then I would like. I was the only member of my unit to make it home. And I am so grateful for your sister as my partner during cases like this, because she knows better than to ask." I paused, "I have had others that have asked though. And I usually bite their head off for it."

Alexis said, "Jackie has had her head bit off her fair share by me for asking such. She's learned since when I first enlisted." Alexis put her hands up, "Look I didn't ask you to…" she trailed off.

"I know." I added, "But you understand what it is like over there. I can't talk to Joe or Jamie about this sort of thing. It is still very vivid. The dreams have mostly gone away."

Alexis explained, "I guess I am grateful that we got called back. It could have been us today. It really could have. What exactly happened over there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We were on security detail. Second shift. Routine patrol like any other day. Got into the humvee to drive out to the village. Check in and make sure everything was all good. No big deal. So we were headed back to camp." I began to explain the story, "Something felt off and I told my Lieutenant as much. Told me to get a grip. But that was when I saw it. It was this stuffed animal really out of place. Soldiers were mostly the only ones that traveled the road. IED. I had called. All of us jumped out. I had gotten a few feet away from the others when it went off. I got airlifted to Germany. When I woke up I found out that no one else from my unit had made."

"It really is tough. We put so much trust in the other men and women from our units. And sometimes there really is nothing we can do." Alexis began, "My second tour we were moving in on enemy territory. I got shot in the leg. There was shrapnel flying. I went down. The guy next to me pulled me to safety while I waited for a medic. They kept moving forward. That was when I heard the land mine go off." Alexis told Danny.

She took a card out of her pocket and looked up a phone number and handed it to Danny. "If anyone asks you where you got this, I will deny knowing you. But Sheila works personnel for the military. She will be able to tell you what Macy was working on."

I put my arm over her shoulder hugging her like she was already my sister. If Alexis and Joe didn't work out I would choose Alexis in the breakup Danny thought.

**REVIEWS! **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

**POV ALEXIS**

Danny called me the first thing the next morning. "So that tip that you didn't give me was genius. She was able to get me information connecting three other murders and a ring of soldiers who were responsible for the rapes and murders."

"Like I said I don't know anything." I smiled, "But you are welcome."

Danny mentioned, "Can I not ask you one question?"

"That was a question." I mentioned a little bit sassy.

"True, but how did you know Shelia would give us anything." Danny commented.

I replied, "Not that I know what you are talking about but Shelia Myers is a civilian employee employed by the U.S. Army. By law she has to be forthcoming in any ongoing investigation. She does not have to come to you with information but when you come knocking on her door she has to give you information." I looked at my watch, "Hey listen I meeting Joe for cake tasting. I'll talk to you later Danny."

"Yeah go ahead, but I am impartial to chocolate almond cake." Danny told me.

I smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

Joe and I were in my car on the way back to base. "What about that Chocolate and red velvet cake." He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. It is good for a couple bites, but after that it gets old."

"Triple fudge?" He asked me as I showed our ID's at the base security.

"Good to go Gunnery Sergeant." The MP told me.

I kept driving and parked at my car at the main building. Little Hall was the name of the building. I looked over a Joe; "You got to leave you gun in the car." I told him.

He unholsters his gun and placed it under the seat. "Good." I told him as I leaned over and kissed him.

With that we got out of the car and entered the building. "Put this on. Don't let this ID badge out of your sight." I told him as we walked to the elevator. I swiped my ID card and then placed my hand on the scanner before the doors opened. Once inside the elevator I pressed the button for the basement floor, which was actually three floors below where we entered. When the elevator arrived at the basement floor I swiped my ID card again, entered a pass code and let the scanner scan my retina.

"So I take it no one breaks in here." Joe commented as we got off the elevator.

"We recently upped our security." I told him, "You can never be too careful." As we walked through a set of doors that lead to where my units' desks are.

Andy Kahn was the first to notice us, "I was starting to wonder when we would get to meet your fiancé."

I smiled, "Guys this is Joe. Lance Corporal Andy Kahn. He is a lot of big talk, and will bust your chops, but he is mostly harmless." This had gained the attention of the others.

"Corporal Evan Gutierrez." I introduced next, "He is more of a badass than he let's on. Probably the biggest charmer you will ever meet. Next we have Sergeant Harrison Morris. He doesn't realize how lucky he is sometimes. Totally thinks he's the biggest bachelor." I whispered. "Then we have Sergeant Samuel "Sammy" Peterson. Best decision I ever made was brining him into the unit. And last but certainly not least we have Staff Sergeant Owen Knowles. My unit would not make it without him."

"So how is it that you are the only girl in the unit?" Joe questioned me.

Evan added, "Oh that is a great story."

"That he won't tell you if he wants to live." I joked.

"So the answer that Curatola will let me tell you is every member of our unit is personally vetted by Alexis, and then the other members of the unit, and after that by out bosses." Evan told Joe, "It is not an easy job to get."

"I'll let you get acquainted while I grab some files." I told the boys as I walked to my office just a few more feet away. I got the files off of my desk but then looked out at the boys laughing with Joe. I smiled. This really was great. About 5 minutes later I stepped out.

"Everything okay?" I questioned them curiously.

"Yeah, yeah." Harrison agreed, "I'm gonna show Joe around the rest of the building. Be back in 15."

After they left Andy began to speak, "I contacted Colonel Todd. The team leader knew it was risky but decided to go in anyways. There were no survivors. They are sending in Swan's team to replace them."

Evan added, "Their bodies will be on the first flight back tomorrow. Families have been contacted."

"Make sure Swan's team has all of our Intel." I ordered. "And say a prayer." Everyone knew what I was thinking because we were all thinking it. There had been rumors about Colonel Todd wanting to pull our unit back in so soon, but Andy had somehow convinced him otherwise. Swan's team was good, but Colonel Todd knew they were not the best.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

**POV JOE**

Alexis and I were back at her apartment on base deciding on some of the last wedding things. The cake seemed to be the hardest part in all this. I was really sold on a Triple Chocolate cake while she was very impartial to chocolate almond. Since we both knew we could be stubborn we decided on a compromise. One layer of chocolate almond, one layer triple chocolate, and one layer red velvet for those non chocolate loving people.

Alexis had called to book the reception place, and I made sure that my parish father would do the ceremony. Everything was falling into place. We were deciding on the last of the details. Alexis was having the wedding invites printed up tomorrow and right now we were deciding on a photo of us.

"What about this one?" I asked her pointing to one that was laid out on the table. My arms were wrapped around her from behind and her head was turned kissing my cheek.

"Or there is this one?" Alexis told me sliding the photo over. She was on my back piggyback style and we both had our heads turned kissing each other.

"I think that one is the winner." I told her coming around the table and wrapping my arms around her.

She turned and kissed, "Agreed."

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

**POV JOE**

_6 weeks later_

I had just arrived at Dad's house for Sunday dinner. Alexis had gotten called into work and promised that she would do her best to make it. Our wedding was in exactly one week and I could not be any happier. I walked into the kitchen and the food smelled great like always. I set down the plate of brownies that I was holding. Even with a little one at home Melissa, Johnny's wife still found a way to spoil me.

"Hey Joe." Erin said giving me a hug, "No Alexis?" She questioned curious.

"She is going to try to make it. She got called into something late last night." I told my sister as I grabbed a beer and headed to the other room. "Hey dad, pop." I said to them.

Grandpa was the first to ask, "Will Alexis be joining us, because there is this new recipe I want to show her."

"She is going to try." I told Grandpa as Dad and I went into the TV room.

A little while later I was assisting Jamie with setting the table when Alexis walked in through the kitchen. "Hey babe." I said with a smile.

She was still dressed in her uniform, vest, tactile gear, with her radio crossed across her body. "I take it this is only a break, though."

She agreed, "We are on a hot call. I was barely able to buy a few hours."

"I'm glad you could." I said, "Go find Grandpa, he has something he wants to show you."

Alexis walked through the dinning room and into the study where she found Grandpa and Dad. "Hi guys." She mentioned to the pair.

Grandpa patted the spot next to him on the sofa in the study as Frank was reading his newspaper, "Sit darling." He told her.

She slid over next to him as Grandpa pulled out a few pieces of paper. Grandpa and Alexis had found that they shared the common hobby of baking. The both loved deserts and treats of all kinds.

"This looks really great." Alexis told him getting hungrier by the second. "How does Wednesday sound? We can try it out together."

Grandpa smiled and patted her leg, "It would be my pleasure." He told her as he began to stand when Erin called for dinner.

The pair walked into the table together as everyone else was sitting down.

After grace had been said and everyone had served his or her plates the normal speed of conversation began. The younger kids however were more fascinated with Alexis' uniform. She was wearing her full vest. She hadn't bothered taking it off since she knew it wouldn't be long before she was back at the base.

Jack asked, "So Alexis what are all the things on your uniform. It's very different from what cops wear?"

"Actually Jack it looks different, but the function is all the same." Alexis mentioned as she glanced over at Danny and Linda to get a nod to continue.

"See for the Marine Corps we have a few different types of uniforms. There is the most formal one, which is reserved for when you receive an award, funeral, and retirement parties. Things like that." Alexis started to explain to the young boy. As she went into detail about all the different types of uniforms that she would wear from time to time. She pointed out many of the different things on her vest and what they did.

He leaned closer to her from where she was at the table, "Don't tell the NYPD this, but your uniforms are cooler."

"I'll try not to mention it to them." Alexis said as Jack laughed a little.

Everyone got quite for a moment as Erin, Joe, and Linda headed to the kitchen.

"So are you sure now is the best time to surprise her?" I asked the two.

Linda agreed, "We are meeting for coffee tomorrow morning before she goes over final details with the guys making the cake. I'm sure now is the best time."

"She will love them. I made sure she didn't pick out any cake toppers. Which was no easy task." Erin told her brother.

I smiled as I grabbed the box having gotten the idea from her search history.

Erin grabbed the plate of brownies that Melissa had made and the trio headed back towards the table.

Erin set the brownies in the middle of the table and Linda took her seat again. I covered Alexis' eyes and then set the box down in front of her.

"Since you are meeting with the cake people tomorrow to make sure they don't screw up your chocolate almond recipe I figured these might come in handy." I told her as I uncovered her eyes and sat down.

She looked at Erin trying to get a cue as what was going on. Getting nothing from her Alexis went ahead and opened the box. She pulled out a cake topper. The guy was wearing a police uniform and was down on one knee kissing the girls hand. The girl was dressed in a military uniform and was wearing a white veil.

"This was impossible to find." Alexis commented.

"I may have save this guys life once that he owed me a favor or two." I told her, "He doesn't do custom orders except for when I told him that my soon to be wife was really really set on this particular cake topper he told me _Problema risolto. _Mi prenderò cura di esso. Sei come una famiglia. Ti devo così tanto.So he custom made this for me."

Alexis leaned over and kissed my cheek, "You surprise me sometimes. But as it should be, you are kneeling down."

That had everyone else laughing as Linda passed the brownies around. As the laughter died down Alexis added, "So there is actually something I have been meaning or uh wanting to tell you guys."

She looked over at Dad, Danny, and then me before she continued. She didn't want to start a life with me with not being truthful about what she really did. After taking a few big long breath Alexis explained how she was part of an elite unit that focuses on terrorism. It is very sensitive information, but that goes out the door for family. It could be high risk at times but it is what she loved to do.

Alexis stuffed half a brownie in her mouth when she finished as she waited for the others to say something. At first when no one did she began to get more nervous, but then Grandpa broke the ice by saying the world needed more people like her. Terrorism could be a touchy subject but everyone respected Alexis even more for what she does.

They were all laughing again when the ringing of a cell phone brought them back to reality, "Gunnery Sergeant Curatola." Alexis said into her phone. If it had been one of her men most likely she would have ignored the phone call.

She was actually on a joint call with both Colonel Todd who was on the ground in Afghanistan and Colonel Parris who was on rear detachment at the base.

"Gunnery Sergeant Colonel Parris and Colonel Todd." Parris mentioned to her to catch her up.

"Yes sir." She told them, "What do you have sir." Alexis mentioned.

Todd questioned, "Are you aware of the footage that just hit the news." He told her.

"No sir." Alexis commented as she headed towards the TV turning on the news. "That is Swan's team."

"Gunnery Sergeant Swan is being flown to Germany as we speak. He is critical condition." Parris told her. "His family as well as the rest of the team's families are being contacted. Their bodies will be on the first flight back in the am."

"All do respect sir, what the hell is going on over there." Alexis said a little bit angry. When they left Colonel Todd assured her that they could handle the situation for 12 weeks. She sat down on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair.

Parris told it like it is, "The problem is they are not the experts in Intel. Your team is. Your team is the best equipped. You know how to deal when resources are limited. You get answers and you get results."

"So your solution is sending my team back in premature sir." Alexis argued, "I know you are doing what you think is best but sometimes you get so wrapped up in the political crap that you can not see clearly sir." Alexis paused. "When my team was pulled out you gave the reasons that we were over worked, strung out and tired. If you pull my team back in before our leave deadline is up you will be making the biggest mistake of your career. There is no way to have predicted the other teams. If they don't follow our Intel there is nothing that I can do about that. That is on them and them alone. But you and I both know that this would be a mistake."

"You know I should be throwing the book at you for insubordination." Colonel Todd told her.

She nodded, "Oaky I heard what you had to say and I know why you had to say it."

"But I also never want to have your death on my conscience Alexis." Colonel Todd told her. "For now we will just pull a few people from rear detachment. You are right there is no way we could have known. For all we know they could be unrelated incidents. Congratulations on the Wedding. Enjoy next week." He paused, "And for the record you speak out like that again we will not just be speaking about insubordination."

"Yes sir Colonel. And thank you." Alexis added.

"Finish dinner and then get back here." Parrish told her and then they hung up.

Alexis walked back to the table and Danny was the first to comment, "Correct me if I'm wrong, or did you just tell your boss how to do his job."

"Sometimes the smartest people are those who aren't as high up in the ranks but have tens times more experience. A lot of Colonels sit behind desks, yet some I have had to deal with don't even have a combat patch." Alexis told Danny, "And colonel Todd and Parrish are two of the smartest Colonels I have worked with. They both have combat experience and they both admit that I am smarter than them."

Grandpa looked at her, "So the Colonel didn't bring up insubordination?"

"Oh no he did. And I heard what he had to say because he had to say it. But have you ever heard of the expression of all it takes is one." Alexis mentioned to them.

Erin commented, "You mean to say they go after you, there will be a lot of fight back."

Alexis nodded her head.

**REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

**POV ALEXIS**

I had just met with the cake people to make sure they didn't screw up my recipe for the chocolate almond cake as Joe had put it, as well as drop of the cake topper. After all was said and done I picked up a cup of coffee and headed over to my sister's precinct. I walked over to her desk, where she wasn't so I took a seat and leaned back in her chair resting my boots up on her desk. She was currently in her Sarge's office with Danny where they were getting chewed out for doing something. This was better than TV.

After about 10 minutes the pair came out of the office. Jackie smiled, "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by, but I am way more interested in what you guys did." I told them as Jackie knocked my feet off of her desk so she could perch on the side.

Danny mentioned, "It is a great story. We are about to go get food if you want to hear it."

I smiled, "I think I can spare some time."

We went and sat down at a burger joint where Jackie began to explain how the Feds had made a deal with this guy to testify in exchange for him being brought into witness protection. Turns out the Feds tried to go back on their deal and Sarge told them that they needed to release this guy back onto the streets three days ago. So they kept him low-key over the weekend and forced the Feds hand. When their Sarge found out he was furious. There was nothing good about this situation that Gormley found he could say while he was getting yelled at over the phone.

"See what did I tell you sister. This is why you never trust Feds. There are never up to any good." I told her. "But you should have learned that by now after your Fed good for nothing cheating backstabbing bastard ex-husband."

"Lesson learned." Jackie said as she put her hands up in defense. She knew her sister would come up with a whole list of creative words to call her ex. The ink was still fresh on the divorce papers, but Alexis was never shy about telling Jackie what she thought about the DEA agent she had ended up marrying.

Danny questioned, "Don't you being anti-terrorism and all have to work with Feds all the time on task forces and such?"

"Oh we do which is why I know not to trust them. It either begins with them trying to take over the investigation or on the off chance that they are trying to work with us they like to make some snobby comment about how there is no way in hell they will be taking orders from a girl with half the experience as him." I told them as I picked up a fry. "Which is usually the point that one of my teammates steps in to speak, because if they leave it to me I say something I shouldn't and then instead of helping the investigation I am sitting down with an internal investigator."

Jackie said, "If you thought you were a hothead Reagan you have not seen my sister when some guy is telling her she shouldn't be the lead on a case."

"I can imagine though." Danny said as he thought back to the way she got fired up on her phone call last night. She was passionate. That was a good thing.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

I arrived back at the base, to find chaos. Thankfully I was able to locate my team quickly. Andy began, "That threat that military police called us in for yesterday has now been confirmed. Three civilians confirmed dead, two military personnel, and four wounded on their way to the hospital."

"There is a large batch of cops killers out there. We believe the person to be military. We are still in the process of going through all people who would have had access to the bullets. It is a long list so it will take some time." Evan continued telling me.

Sammy added, "We are placing the base on lockdown. If we can minimize chaos and maximize awareness we will be able to cut down on causalities." Sammy paused, "All of those who were shot were alone at the time. We believe that the person or persons responsible are afraid to approach a group."

I nodded my head, "We need a statement prepared to release to the members of the base. Get it to the Deputy Garrison Commander as soon as possible. Keep it short and simple."

Just then Colonel Parrish approached our group. We all saluted and then he told us, "At ease."

"We need to think outside the box on this one." He began to say, "It will take a few hours to account for all members of the base, time we don't have. The person we are looking for could have already left the base. Involving the NYPD could be the only way." Colonel Parrish told us. "Peterson and Curatola we are meeting with the Commissioner in 20. The rest of you keep the base under raps."

Colonel Parrish gestured for us to follow him towards his military issued SUV. It wasn't long before we were rolling up to 1 police plaza. "Colonel you are aware that the PC is my soon to be father-in-law."

"Is there a reason that would stop you from doing your job Gunnery Sergeant?" He questioned me.

"No sir." I stated.

"Very well then." He mentioned as the three of us got out of the car and headed to the 14th floor.

**POV FRANK**

When Detective Baker noticed the trio step off the elevator she got up from her desk and knocked on my door to let me know they were here. I told her to show them in, and she did just that.

"Colonel Parrish." I said, "Nice to meet you."

"Sergeant Peterson and Gunnery Sergeant Curatola." He introduced them. "They will be able to provide you with the proper Intel. Our main objective here is to minimize causalities. It is hard to be certain weather or not those responsible are still on the base or not. Right now the base is under lockdown. No one on or off. If they are still on base we will find them. If not we will need your help."

Alexis then began to speak, "Sir we are running through a list of anyone with access to the cop killers and are narrowing down the suspect pool. My team is on this. For now if we could just have the NYPD on high alert. Making sure all of your men are wearing their vests and no one is going out alone. Radio contact is critical. If anything at all comes up contact us immediately. Hyper vigilance is a necessity."

Just then my DCPI Garret Moore came rushing into my office followed by Detective Baker. Garret began, "Sorry to interrupt Frank but I just got word of a shooting in Central Park. Three people were hit. Two of them died immediately the third was rushed to the hospital but was pronounced dead on arrival. Initial reports are saying cop killers."

Parrish mentioned, "You two need to get down there now. I will coordinate from here."

"Yes sir." Alexis and Sammy said on their way out as they griped their weapons tighter.

Parrish looked to Garret, "Were you able to find any footage of any of the shootings?"

Garret showed Parrish his iPad as he pulled up the footage, "Two man team. Military. We have partials on their faces, not enough to run through facial recognition though. Maybe you team will be able to identify them."

Parrish replayed the footage a couple times trying to see of there is something he could pick up on.

I asked, "Is there any connection between the victims?"

"It is being gone through as we speak." Garret informed me.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

**POV ALEXIS**

When Sammy and I arrived at the scene there were police everywhere. I scanned the scene trying to find who may be in charge of this mess. That was when I saw Danny and Jackie.

"That is our way in." I told Sammy as I began walking in that direction.

Sammy looked confused, "Why don't we just flash our ID badges?" He questioned me.

I explained, "We got to know what they know. We go in there all high and mighty they won't be sharing information." I paused, as the Officer at the tape wouldn't let us through. "Plan B show our ID's. Gunnery Sergeant Alexis Curatola and Sergeant Samuel Peterson Marine Corps."

Just then Danny and Jackie saw us. "Let them through." Danny told the Officer.

I smiled my thanks. "Detective Reagan and Detective Jacqueline Curatola this is Sergeant Samuel Peterson. What do you guys got?"

Danny began to walk, "First victim, white female, 30's went down here. She was sitting on the bench. Never stood a chance. There was no ID found."

"Is that the bullet?" Sammy asked as we walked a few more steps.

"The bullet went all the way through. That's where it landed." Jackie explained. They kept walking, "Second victim, male, late 20's, Hispanic. He was out for a run when he was fired upon twice. Three shots."

I looked at where he landed. He lied faced down in a pool of blood. His running cap fell off of his head when he landed.

"Last we have an Asian male, late 40's. He had just gotten coffee at a vender a little further up. Three shots. He was rushed to the hospital but was pronounced dead on arrival." Danny finished explaining, "We believe this to be the work of cop killers. What is your vested interest in our triple homicide?"

"It is connected to the spree killing that happened earlier on base." I began as I gestured for them to walk further out of earshot from some passing by Officers. "2 military, three civilians were killed. Four more rushed to the hospital." Just then my phone began to ring, "Take it." As I passed my phone to Sammy and he stepped away.

"Alexis." Jackie drew out. She always did know when I was holding something back.

"Look for connection to the military. Dependents, mother, father. Present and past. I don't think these people are being picked at random. I explained to her. Use Sheila again to help you out with getting records and such."

Sammy turned back to us, "Alexis we got to get back to base. The only victim that survived surgery is awake, but the prognosis is not good. May live a few hours."

I nodded, "Keep us in the loop." I called as Sammy and I quickly made our way back to the car.

**REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

**POV ALEXIS**

_11 hours later_

After speaking with the victim at the hospital they were able to narrow the list down to 10 people. From there they were able to narrow the list down to 6. It had been quiet since the shooting earlier in Central Park. An hour later the victim at the hospital passed away. It wasn't a good day for the city.

I had just made a fresh pot of coffee back at the office when my phone rang. "Gunnery Sergeant Curatola." I answered like I always did not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Alexis it is Frank." He told her.

"Anything new?" I asked him.

"Still sorting through if our victims have any connection between each other or your victims." Frank mentioned to her.

I nodded," You will let me know, if anything comes up."

"Of course." Frank added, "But Alexis there is something I wanted to suggest to you before I bring it up with your boss."

"Task force?" I questioned him. Parrish had asked about the idea not too long ago.

"Yeah." Frank agreed, "Is that a yes?"

"Military is lead on this." I stated firmly.

"Understood." Frank told me.

"Make your Chief's understand that." I said bluntly. "I have led my fair share of task forces. I am good at what I do, but that does not stop other agents and officers from scrutinizing me because I am a young female."

Frank couldn't say that he knew where she was coming from, but he got the feeling that she had been through this all before. "I will do my best. See you in a few hours. Try to get some rest."

"You do the same." I said as I hung up the phone. I poured my cup of coffee and then walked out of the break room. I looked around the room. My men were asleep on the floor beside their desks. It has been a long few days, and it may not be close to being over. I sat on the floor outside my office and spread all of the photos of the victims out. 3 civilians, 6 military personnel, and three unknown. All dead.

_4 hours later_

It was 5:30 am when I went and woke the rest of the members of my team. I was on another cup of coffee. If you asked me when the last time I slept was I couldn't give you an answer.

"Did you come up with anything new?" Owen asked me.

"We were able to narrow the list down to 6 people who would have had access." I began to tell them. "I figured we each take two and do some door knocking."

Just then Colonel Parrish walked in and everyone gathered around. "You guys are due at 1 police plaza at 7:30. Alexis you will be running this task force. I will be supervising, but this is all you. Carry on. I will meet you there after my briefing with the General."

"Divide and conquer." I said as I handed out the assignments and pairings.

_1-½ hours later_

I walked into 1 police plaza and noticed that there were more Officers and Detectives wearing their vests, however not all of them were. When I arrived at the 14th floor Frank immediately found me.

He began, "I would like to introduce you to Detective Kauris and Detective Miller. They will be running point along with Detective Reagan and Detective Curatola."

"Staff Sergeant Knowles." I mentioned pointing to the man standing beside me, "I am Gunnery Sergeant Curatola." I explained shaking each of their hands.

Frank added, "I will go get everything ready." He told me as he walked away.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Detective Kauris scoffed.

Detective Miller reached down where his shield was, "It really is great to have you guys on board. Anything we can do to help name it, but we should get in there."

"I'll be in momentarily." I mentioned, "Get everything settled Knowles."

He nodded and followed the two Detectives into the conference room just as Colonel Parrish came up to me with Peterson in tow. "Gunny." He greeted. I knew something was up but stayed quiet.

"Another shooting happened 20 minutes ago. I have sent Gutierrez and Morris to check it out." Parrish told me. "3 victims. This is not your fault. I am meeting them down at the hospital. Just do me one favor?"

"I will try." I told him.

"Don't tell anyone off while I am gone." Parrish mentioned as he walked towards the elevator pushing the down button.

I walked in the room and saw Frank addressing the room of Officers. He started to go into a few details about the case. "We will be working closely with members of the military's top anti-terrorism unit. I would like to introduce Gunnery Sergeant Curatola who will be leading the investigation along with Sergeant Peterson and Staff Sergeant Knowles. Floor is all yours."

"Thank you Commissioner." I mentioned as I walked forward. "Yesterday 9 people were shot and killed on the military base. An additionally 3 people were shot and killed in central park. We know that the persons responsible are using what we commonly refer to as cop killers. About 20 minutes ago three more people were shot. Their condition is still being determined. We have been able to establish that this is a 2 man team."

One Detective asked, "Where are we with leads to suspects?"

"The answer is also the most troubling. We believe that those responsible are military, highly trained. Using high caution when approaching them is advised." I paused for a moment, "We have 6 possibles. 3 we believe to have been deployed yesterday morning and are trying to make contact to confirm." I looked around as the Officers and Detective took notes, "As of now we have not been able to connect the victims to each other, but we do believe that there may be a military connection. Dependents, spouses, witnesses. We do not think these are random shootings."

Sammy began to pass out photos of the 6 men. "No one should be out on the streets without your vest on. If we use more caution we will be able to cut down on causalities. The Commissioner along with our Deputy Garrison Commander we be holding a press conference this afternoon."

"Make sure you relay information on shift change." Owen began, "No one should be going out alone. We believe that is how these guys are approaching their targets. Don't make a move without telling us. Any questions."

At first there weren't any. I looked around the room and finally saw where my sister and Danny were.

Detective Kauris asked, "Sergeant I am speaking for a lot of us by saying we may be more comfortable if a male was leading this task force."

A bunch of the other guys gave him some kind of pat on the back.

"You don't have to answer that." Sammy was quick to say.

I put my hand up saying I understood but was going to continue anyways. "Let me ask you this Detective. If I were NYPD and was your Sergeant would we be having this conversation?"

"It is just that you are very young and someone more experienced may be better. We respect what anti-terrorism does but you don't get a lot of field experience." Detective Kauris.

I stated, "In anti-terrorism we do one thing really well. We gather Intel. Intel that leads us to our perpetrators. We don't have a separate team that we send out into the field. It is just us. In the military we having a saying for every year an Officer walks a beat that is about 3 years in combat for us. We don't find who we are looking for by chasing down every lead a tip line gives us on sightings from Canada to New Mexico. We put together what fits and what doesn't fit." I paused for a moment, "Detective Miller, when we first met and your partner here said yes ma'am sarcastically you instinctively reached for your Detective's shield. You don't like your partner disrespecting the chain of command, but you would never saying anything either because you are loyal to a fault. You are left-handed but have three different colored pen marks on your right hand. I would say you have a toddler at home just learning how to draw."

"Yeah." He replied softly.

"Around nine years old you broke your right collar bone, in a bike accident and tore your ACL in a football game, college. You don't wear a ring. You are happy go lucky want everyone to think that you are a player. But you love your wife and you would never actually cheat on her." I finished saying.

"We just might solve this case yet." Detective Kauris said out loud.

When no one else said anything, "That is all." I mentioned as I walked out of the room followed by Owen and Sammy. They didn't mention anything until we were in the elevator.

"I think you have mastered that speech." Sammy began.

Owen nodded, "You get more creative with who you pull out every time. I mean it is always one of the leads, but I thought for sure it would have been Kauris."

_1 hour later_

**POV UNKNOWN**

Danny and Jackie were back at the 54 precinct with Miller and Kauris piecing together information that could connect any of the victims to each other including the latest 3 victims.

"I think this is it." Miller said out loud, "We should get the other Curatola down here."

"I'll call her." Jackie mentioned as she went to get a cup of coffee. She began to dial and after two rings she heard Alexis say, "Gunnery Sergeant Curatola."

"Sis I think we have something." Jackie began to tell her.

"Be there in 10." Alexis said as she hung up gathering the rest of her team.

**REVIEWS!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

**POV: JACKIE**

Less than 10 minutes later my sister got off of the elevator followed by a couple other guys dressed in uniform.

"So Alexis, contacting Sheila on this has again proved to be genius. She was able to run our unidentified victims through facial recognition and get us identities on all of our victims." Danny began as we walked over to a conference room where we were all set up.

"There is also this document that was sent over. We think this is how all of the victims connect to each other." I began to tell her as I handed her the piece of paper.

"This looks like a witness list and jury list of a military case from three years ago." Alexis added as she scanned over the document, "But there are names that have been blacked out. No defendant is listed."

Danny nodded, "Sheila wasn't able to release that name to us, along with a few military personnel."

Sammy looked over to Alexis, "If there were a Major, Colonel, or General on that list they would have been blacked out from public record. Also if someone was in a unit like ours, there names would be removed from the list."

"Do you still have that friend who is in JAG?" Alexis questioned Sammy.

"Not the one you are thinking of, but I think I can flirt with someone." Sammy began to say. His last girlfriend had been in JAG but he may need a whole box of tissues to explain how that one ended.

Alexis smiled, "Good because I want those name like yesterday and when was the last time we heard from Parrish."

Alexis was a little bit fed up. She didn't too much like when cases weren't moving along. She wanted more progress than they had now before the Commissioner spoke at a press conference later that afternoon. Alexis went over to get a cup of coffee as I came over as well.

"We will get them." I told her as she mindlessly starred at her coffee cup she was stirring.

"I don't like this one Jackie." Alexis told her, "I don't like going after my own."

I shook my head, "You know I don't like it either." I made Alexis look at me. We both had a similar story about a previous partner. Alexis ended up having to testify against her partner. In the military they don't have much of a choice to say no. Back in her military police days she found out that her partner was beyond dirty. It was because of Alexis that he is sitting in prison to this very day. When I found out that my partner was dirty three years ago, IAB used me to take him down. It ended in a stand off where I had to shoot him. We understood each other when we both sat that we never want to go after one of our won again. Except when something like this happens there is no choice. There is only your job.

"I've never liked it." Alexis told me as she walked away. She went over to look at the board where we had a timeline set up. All the pictures were pinned up and now next to each had the description of their part in this trail they believed connected all of the victims.

Sammy just got off of the phone; "Marcy from JAG is sending the rest of those names over including the codefendants. She wasn't able to tell me over the phone."

Just then Sammy and Danny both got phones calls telling them about another shooting outside of the next precinct over. Sammy hung up the phone then said, "Alexis there's uh been another shooting. But I think it is time we talk about how I broke up with my JAG girlfriend."

Sammy led Alexis over to the elevator as the rest of the team followed a few steps behind. Sammy explained how it wasn't a break up, but it was because she had been killed. It was a risk they took when dating someone in the military.

They arrived at the scene to see police marking the perimeter with tape. There was only one victim. Police were covering up the body. It was Colonel Parrish.

Alexis immediately ducked under the tape not bothering to stop for anyone who tried to get in her way. She went over and knelt close to where his body lied. Parrish had been one of Alexis' superior officers since the day she graduated from boot camp.

He had put her in charge on this one. She was going to do everything she had to. He was going to walk her down the aisle on Sunday. Parrish wrote the recommendation that helped get her the team leader for Anti-terrorism. It was hard to believe.

When Owen and Andy pulled up to the scene Andy immediately questioned, "How long has she been like that?" referring to Alexis knelt by Parrish's side.

"About 15 minutes." I told him, "Since we got here."

Andy immediately went over to where Alexis was, "Lex." He said. "Look at me."

Alexis lifted her head to look Andy in the eye, "We can't do anything to change this, but we can get this guy."

Alexis pulled two latex gloves out of her pocket to put them on. "His sidearm." She mentioned outloud. Alexis revealed the clip. "It was recently fired. 4 rounds are missing."

Andy nodded, "That is something to go on." The pair stood up and headed over to where the others were. "It is possible that Parrish shot at the guys. Four rounds are missing from his clip."

"What's that construction site over there." Alexis asked as she pointed and turned towards it. "These guys are smart enough to know that their faces are out there. They won't go to any hospitals. No where they will stand out."

"It's a clinic that is due for demolition." I told my sister.

Andy agreed knowing what I was thinking, "If I knew the police were closing in and I can't show my face that is where I would go."

"This close to the crime scene?" Danny questioned.

Sammy nodded, "We don't have the element of surprise on our side, so we are going to have to use our numbers. Call in additional units. No lights, no sirens. If we alert these guys that we are bringing in more units they may just go on a shooting spree. Do you think we can get a sniper up on the roof of the precinct?"

"Done." Kauris said as he walked up to the group.

It didn't take long before we had the numbers we needed. "Sniper is in place." Andy told me as we walked down through the taped off perimeter closer to the building they believed at least one of their suspects was hiding out in if not both.

"Andy and I will lead." Alexis began. Followed by Jackie and Danny. A few uniforms will have the rear. We aren't taking any chances. We will be leading with a flash bang."

Sammy was leading through the back. With Miller and Kauris following.

"On three." Alexis said through her radio.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Both Alexis and Sammy released their flash bang and then entered the house. Sammy's team was taking the basement. Alexis' was taking the main floor.

"Show me your hands." Andy ordered as Alexis and Andy closed in on the guy applying pressure to where a bullet had hit him.

Before he knew what hit him, the pair had him face down on the ground. "One suspect in custody." I called into the radio.

"Basement is clear." We heard back.

**Thanks for Reading!**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
